My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew
by A Bitch With No Life
Summary: One day Hamako Sakura is walking home from school with her boyfriend, she sees her window open and rushes to her room. She sees nothing out of the ordinary and watches Tokyo Mew Mew when she gets sucked into it! What will happen to her? Who will she meet?
1. Sucked into Tokyo Mew Mew

**HEY GUYS! Tis me Kitty! I'm going to make another fanfic! YAYS! It's thanks to my friend Dari she gave me a great idea! I think you'll like it! ^-^ I like the idea so enjoy it! This is another fanfic by me Kitty! ^-^ nya~  
**

**My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew**

By: Kitty ^-^

**Chapter 1: Sucked into Tokyo Mew Mew**

Today is Friday. Like every other day, I'm walking home with my boyfriend. It was after school and we had lots of homework and couldn't see each other; not as if we saw each other much anymore. Oops sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Hamako Sakura, I'm 15 years old, I have long hair the color is orange like a tiger and it goes just below my waist and just above my knees, and my eye color is yellow. The thing is we've been dating for a year now and we haven't hugged, all we do is hold hands. Everyone thinks that we are a great couple and think that we are happy, well I'm not. I've wanted to tell him I love him but you know the rules, you aren't supposed to be the one that says, "I love you" first; it's not fair!

I know that I'm selfish and bratty but I just want to show him how much I love him. Then again who could blame him for not liking me? I started watching this show called Tokyo Mew Mew on YouTube and I've been hooked ever since. I finally finished the series and I am a bit embarrassed; I kinda like a character, it's Kish. I couldn't help it; he was such a great character! I would love it if I could actually meet him for real!

I talk about him a lot and my boyfriend I'm guessing ignores me now. All he does is nod his head and say, "Yeah I bet that was interesting." He never seems to be interested, I think he's jealous or maybe he doesn't like me. I just wish he didn't act so distant to me.

I start to feel like I'm just in his way now it seems. He seems to avoid me at all costs, I think I did something that made him mad at me. Well I might as well get over it, he'll probably dump me soon, I guess I'll enjoy being with him until I can.

Slowly we reach my house and I notice something strange; my bedroom window was open. I raced to go see what was wrong and completely forgot about my boyfriend. As I reached my house I noticed that my computer was on; I knew I had turned it off that morning.

I slowly entered the house curious about what was going on in my room, I wished that I could go in my room but I have homework and I have to do it! I don't want to but I start it. Slowly I pull out my Algebra homework, I look at the problems and all I see is torture; I can't focus on what is on the page; I have to know what was going on in my room!

That is when I decide to put my homework up and go see what is going on in my room. I walk slowly up the stairs and I enter my room; I see nothing out of the ordinary except for my computer being on. I guess I'll take a break from homework and watch Tokyo Mew Mew all over again! I love this show so much that I'm willing to watch it from episode one again; I walk over to my computer and sit down in front of it and go to YouTube; I go to my favorites and click episode one; as the episode starts I begin to become happy.

Suddenly there is a flash; a bright light filling my room and the next thing I know I'm on the ground in pain, after that it's a blur.

I wake up hearing two voices, I can't understand them; I'm laying on my stomach trying to get up; I don't know what is happening but suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my back and I can't help but scream in pain; now I hear someone coming in! What's going on? Why am I in pain?!

As I'm screaming in pain, I start to feel hands resting gently on my head. I'm trying to see who it is but the hands are just pushing my head down; I'm guessing they want me to rest. I put my head down and suddenly I'm feeling someone's hands putting some cream on my wounds that, apparently I have! The hands rub in the cream massaging in my wounds. The cream is starting to make my back feel better, the blinding pain is gone.

"How does that feel?" I hear a voice ask. I'm not sure if I'm the one it is asking, and then it asks me again, "How does that feel?"

I don't know what to say, I might as well say something, "Better thank you."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. I'm Pai and the one with his hands on your head is Kish." The voice responds. "Is there anything you would like or need?"

I don't know where I am, I don't know what's going on, I don't know who these people are, what am I going to do? I'm scared!

I need to act brave and say something, well here goes nothing, "Um, where am I? I don't remember what happened to me last, could you um; help me understand what's going on?"

"You're in another dimension in Tokyo. You've been asleep for three days, I found you lying on the ground beaten up." The other voice replies. "I'm glad that you're awake now."

My face is getting warm, oh god, I'm blushing! I can't let them see. I'm burying my face in the pillow hoping they won't see me! I hope they won't see me blushing, I don't even know what they look like, and all I can tell is what they sound like.

"So what is your name?" The second voice asks.

"Um, I'm, Hamako Sakura, um, what is your name again?" I'm trying really hard not to look up since I'm STILL blushing!

"I'm Kish, you have a pretty name." Kish-san replies cheerily.

"Th-th-thank you." Oh great now I'm stuttering! This can't be good, I bet now they have figured out that I'm blushing.

"What's wrong?" Kish-san asks me curiously. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"N-n-no I'm just, a bit scared."

"Don't be, we won't hurt you. I promise!" Kish-san seems to act very childish, almost like me.

Now what should I say? I don't know if I should look up or what. This is so embarrassing! I feel as if they are waiting for me to do or say something! What if I say something stupid? My face it's getting hotter! This is getting worse; I can't stand acting like a school girl. I might as well try to calm down, then again that's getting almost impossible.

"Um Hamako-san, you have um, well, tiger ears and a tail." Kish-san tells me sort of, I'm guessing, he's embarrassed.

"WHAT?! HOW?! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" I can't help but scream, I must sound pretty stupid now. I guess that's what I get for being me.

"Um I'm not sure how, but you do have tiger ears and a tail. Just so you know, I'm well, not a hu-" Suddenly Kish-san is cut off; I'm guessing the other person stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"Hu- what do you mean? I'm confused, are you saying you aren't human?"

There is a sigh and the other guy starts to talk, "Yeah it's true, we aren't human. We're aliens, please don't be frightened."

What am I supposed to say now? That's kind of a scary thing to hear, they aren't human. Well that is a bit scary, I thought something seemed odd, now I know what it is; I'm being taken care of by aliens. This day can't possibly get any weirder!

"Hamako?" Kish-san seems a bit worried, but why? Why would he be worried about me?

"Um, yes?" I'm so not getting this, why would an alien worry about me? I'm nothing but a stupid girl that frankly can't even talk properly. I'm a bit of a failure; it's not fair that I can't say what I feel since I'm so scared.

"Is something the matter?" Kish-san seems to be worried about me still. What should I say? I don't know! I'm nervous!

I'm feeling the bed is sinking and a warm body touching my side is that Kish-san? That can't be no, if it is I would be dreaming all of this, no guy would actually CARE for ME! I'm useless, I can't do anything right and all I do is annoy people.

"Why are you silent? Did we say something to offend you?" That is Kish-san's voice, but why does it seem closer?

"No, you didn't. I'm just confused is all." Well at least I'm telling the truth.

"About what? You can ask me anything that is bothering you. I want you to know that I'm your friend, and that I want you to be happy." Kish-san seems so sincere, is he tricking me?

"I'm sorry if you're scared, I completely understand. You just woke up and now there are two male figures trying to heal you and aren't human. That has to be scary for any girl. You shouldn't be afraid of me please; I'm trying to help you feel better."

My face it's heating up again. Why me, why am I blushing now, and again? Why is this happening to me? What should I say to him? I don't know what I should do, I'm nervous around him, I can't say that. What now I want to do is, go back home, I don't know who Kish-san really is, and I'm scared.

"Hamako is there something you want or need?"

"I-I-I want to go home!" This is so bad! I'm crying now, why am I crying? That makes no sense! I can't stand this! I can't start crying in front of some stranger.

"If you want that then I'll try my hardest to get you back home then."

"Re-really?" Great I'm stuttering more, I hate this.

"It's okay no need to cry." Kish-san's voice is calm and nice I wonder why.

I can't stop crying, I feel so weak in front of this stranger. I don't know why I'm acting like this; I want to stop acting like this I'm acting like a child.

Huh? Why do I feel someone is petting my head? Is Kish-san petting me? Uh…that's kind of weird…

"Um…are you petting my head?"

"Do you want me to stop?" So he is! I don't know if he should or not…I kinda like it. It almost makes me want to purr. I can't hold back this feeling of purring!

"I'll take that as a "no" since you're purring." Kish-san is chuckling; I guess maybe he does sorta like me.

I can't keep my eyes open, I'm drifting off...I.....must....stay....awake....

**HEY GUYS! That was the first chapter, what do you think? I think it is a lot better than I thought it would be. I'm enjoying this fanfic more than the other one, mostly because I can relate with the character a bit more. ^-^ YAY FOR THAT! Okay well I hope this fanfic is long like the other one, but you never know ever! ^-^ See you next time nya~**


	2. Getting to know everyone

**HEY GUYS! Tis me yet again, well I think that my writing is getting a little better, but then again, it should lols! Well in the last chapter Hamako just got sucked into Tokyo Mew Mew, now that's an interesting twist now isn't it? She's lost her memories and doesn't remember anything or anyone. What will Hamako do now? Will she go back to her world? Does Kish really like her? Will they get together? Keep reading to find out all the answers! ^-^ Enjoy nya~**

**My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew**

By: Kitty ^-^

**Chapter 2: Getting to know everyone**

I'm awake now, I'm guessing everyone else is asleep, or at least not around. It's been about I'm guessing 2 weeks since I got here. I can't really tell what time of day it is, since I'm in a different dimension. I'm getting to know the others some, Kish-san has been nice to me a lot and I can't help but like him some. Pai-san, I'm not really sure about that much since he rarely shows up here. Taruto-san, I'm not sure about him at all since I only know his name.

I'm bored now, I wish there was something to do. Huh? Is someone coming in? Is that Kish-san's voice?

"Oh I see you're awake now. How are you feeling Sakura-san?"

Every time he comes in I can't help but get all girly. He makes me feel special, sort of like I'm part of this place.

"Much better thank you Kish-san." I'm blushing again, dang it! Well I guess that's what happens when I like someone.

"That's great, I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. Are you hungry?" Kish-san seems to not care that I blush around him, maybe it's because he's used to it by now....I can't blame him for not caring about it that much anymore.

"Yes I sort of am." It's hard to talk with him; I can't seem to act calm around him. Oh great, my ears are out again. Every time Kish-san comes in and talks with me, I blush until my ears pop out. It's so not fair.

"Whatcha want?" He's smiling! I love that smile of his. It makes my heart race faster! I can't hold back from wagging my tail much longer.

"Um...I'm not sure...."

"Its okay, come with me I'll show you what you can have." He's smiling again, I can't hold back! My tail it's wagging now....I hope he doesn't mind....

"You're really happy aren't you?"

"Yeah." Why did I say that so quietly? Am I embarrassed around him? Well, I can see why but still, I shouldn't be acting like a little love sick tiger.

"That's good, let's go then." Kish-san just....took my hand...I think I'm going to faint now...

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san? Hello Sakura-san?" I can hear a voice calling my name....is that Kish-san?

"Huh? What happened, Kish-san?" My vision is a bit blurry so I can't tell who's got me.

"Good you're awake again. You scared me there for a moment. As soon as I took your hand you fainted. You sure you're feeling better?" Kish-san's voice. I'm sure of it now. His voice is so calm, kind, and WONDERFUL! I just LOVE hearing him talk. I can't help but blush when he starts to talk to me.

"I'm sure, sorry for worrying you Kish-san." At least he cares about me. I'm so happy right now. I wonder if Kish-san likes me as a friend. I doubt it but I can hope.

"Well I hope you're right. Let's try this again shall we?"

"Okay." Is Kish-san blushing? He turned away right after he asked the question; maybe he likes me...but why would he? I'm blushing even more I can tell, I think I'm liking him more so than before. Wait a minute; I can't be liking a guy I just met like this! Then again I feel as if I know him from somewhere, that can't be true.

I wonder what Kish-san's thinking now, I wish I could read his thoughts a bit; then again that would be nosey and I don't want Kish-san to hate me, just like me some.

"Here we go, pick anything you like."

What should I choose? I don't know what to pick, I'm so confused. Is that a pizza? Uh...what the heck is a pizza doing here?

"Um what's on the pizza?" Please be meat lovers with mushrooms; please be meat lovers with mushrooms!

"Um I'm not sure. If you want some have it." Kish-san's voice is so wonderful to listen to. He's so generous too. I wish everyone was like him.

"Thank you." That pizza box is so tempting and I'm glad that Kish-san's letting me have it.

"No problem."

As I grab the box I hear Kish-san doing something, but I'm not sure what...maybe he's getting me a plate, then again why would he do anything for me? I really am a bummer to be around, why am I just NOW noticing?

"Here let me heat that up for you. It'll only take a minute." Kish-san's offering to heat up my food? Wow, I'm in paradise! Kish-san is so nice to me and it's almost as if he's trying to be my friend or something of the sort.

"There done. Just like I said." Kish-san's smile. I love seeing him smile, it makes me happy and of course I'm blushing. I wonder what Kish-san thinks about me blushing, maybe he thinks that I'm stupid for blushing so much, or maybe he thinks it's kind of cute, or maybe he doesn't care at all. I hope he thinks it's cute.

"Thank you Kish-san."

"No problem. I don't mind helping you out Sakura-san. You're my friend. I want to help you out whenever you need it. Just remember that." Kish-san is smiling again, but this time it's friendlier, almost as if he's trying to be more than a friend.

"Thank you Kish-san." I can't help blushing. My ears are definitely out now, but I really don't care. I'm just so happy right now; Kish-san is my friend.

"Eat up then." Kish-san's smile just keeps getting kinder and more wonderful! I'm glad that I'm able to see him smile at me! It's just so wonderful to know that there's someone that actually likes me some.

This pizza is so good! It's my favorite kind too! Meat lovers with mushrooms! I wonder if they like it as much as me.

"Whoa you must really be hungry!" Kish-san is chuckling some, that's a good thing.

"That and the fact that this is my favorite kind of pizza! I LOVE meat lovers with mushrooms!" I can't keep from wagging my tail happily.

"I love it too, that's cool. I guess I'm going to have to fight for my pizza now. I'm kidding of course, if you want some you can have some. I just have to have a few slices though." Kish-san's voice is so calm, and it's so nice when he jokes around.

"Thank you Kish-san." He's the sweetest person I've ever met, even though I can't remember that much.

"No problem Sakura-san." Kish-san's smile yet again he's flashing at me.

"Is it okay if I explore around here?" I'm feeling really curious about this place. I wanna know more about here.

"Yeah go ahead, just don't get lost okay?"

"Okay thank you Kish-san."

This place is so big, I can't believe it. It's amazing at how big just one area in general is. Is that Pai-san's voice? What is he talking about, and to whom?

"Good job Pai, you've done well to help her." Who's that? It sounds deep and well mysterious.

"Thank you Master Deep Blue. I'm sorry for trying to disobey you. It won't happen again." That's Pai-san's voice. What does he mean but all this?

"I know it won't because if it does you know the consequences. Now I want you to help her to trust you, Kish, and Taruto, got that?" Huh? Are they using me? But why would someone use me?

"I will, even if she is a mew mew I will gain her trust." Mew Mew? Huh? What's that? What are they meaning? This can't be good not at all. I don't like the way Pai-san is acting.

"Good, then I want you to get her to help you with the plans." What does that mean? What plans? This is getting scary.

"What are you doing?" Huh? Who's that?

"I asked you a question now answer me!" That voice is young sounding; could that be Taruto-san?

"ANSWER ME!"

"Sorry. You must be Taruto-san." He is young; I wonder how old he is. He's so cute!

"Yes why are you standing around like you're spying on someone?" He seems feisty. How cute!

"Sorry I'm just trying to get to know the place is all." I can't insult him even if he is younger than me.

"Well instead of standing around, try walking!" That was rude! Why is he being such a brat?

"Taruto! Be nice to her!" That's Kish-san's voice! I'm glad he's here now.

"Why should I? She's a human! She shouldn't even be here and you know it!" Is being a human that bad? I guess so. I wonder if they'll get rid of me. Probably since I'm just another mouth to feed and I'm just wandering around aimlessly.

"She's a friend, she's not our enemy. Listen Taruto," What? What's he saying? I guess if he wanted me to know he'd say it out loud.

"NO SHE CAN'T! She can't help us! She'll just side with them and you know it!" Taruto-san is getting mad at me. I guess I should leave since he doesn't like me.

"Sakura-san don't leave." Kish-san? What? Why shouldn't I? I'm so confused!

"Taruto stop being mean to her she didn't do anything to deserve you being cruel to her. Now remember what I just told you. If you don't leave her alone you'll be in for it!" Kish-san is threatening Taruto-san? Why would he? I'm just a useless human in their way of whatever it is.

"Sakura-san, I'm sorry for his behavior. He's just well, he doesn't really like humans. I'm sorry." Kish-san sounds sincere again.

"Don't be, it's not your fault I'm a human. You don't seem to need me now. I might as well leave."

"No please stay." Kish-san's hand is on my shoulder why? Is he trying to make me stay? I'm not needed here so why should I? I might as well hear him out some I guess.

"Sakura-san, we do need you. You're our friend; well at least you're my friend. If the others are mean to you, remember this please, I'll always be there to help you out." Kish-san is so kind to me; I don't know what to say to him. I feel as if tears are welling up in my eyes and I can't hold them back.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I say something that upset you? If I did I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Why is he being so nice to me? I don't get it I'm nothing to be worried for or about.

"Nothing, it's nothing Kish-san."

"Then why are you crying? I'm sorry if I said something that upset you."

"You didn't. I just need to leave is all." He doesn't need to be bothered with me. I'll just say half of the truth so that way he doesn't stop me.

"Leave where? Would you like to go somewhere?" Kish-san's voice is so kind to me, I can't take it! He shouldn't be worrying about me!

"That would be nice. You don't have to, Kish-san." I don't like having him do things for me.

"I want to. Where would you like to go?"

"Please don't." Why won't he stop insisting? What does he want from me?

"Come on if it'll calm you down then let's go." Why is Kish-san doing this? Yes I would like it but I don't want him to do it. I'm not worth his time.

"Please Kish-san, I don't want to bother you."

"It's not a bother. I just want you to feel better." Kish-san is being too kind to me.

"I'm not worth it Kish-san. I don't want you to bother with me. I'm of no use."

"Why are you saying that? That's untrue. You aren't worthless, you don't bother me. I actually like it when you come to me. I never get to do anything around here and with you around I have something to do."

"Kish-san I know better, you don't have to say that. I'm not needed." Why won't he just accept it?

"What do I have to tell you or even show you that you aren't useless?"

"Nothing. There isn't anything you can or should do Kish-san."

"Fine then, I'm sorry that's how you feel Hamako-chan." WAIT? Did he just call me Hamako-chan?! That's....that's....that's......I'm going.....to.....faint......again.......

"Hello? Hamako-chan? Hamako-chan? Hamako-chan are you okay?" Who's that? Is that Kish-san?

"Hamako-chan are you okay?" Yes that is Kish-san's voice.

"Kish-san? Is that you?" I don't want to sound like a fool but then again I already am.

"Yes it's me, are you okay?"

"Kish-san, why are you calling me, 'Hamako-chan?' We've just met two weeks ago." I must sound rude, but I just want to know why he's calling me that.

"I'm calling you that because you're a friend, I don't want you to leave. Hamako-chan I know you're feeling bad but listen, you don't need to feel that way, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Kish-san." I'm tearing up again, but that's to be expected since he just told me that he cares about me.

"You're welcome." What? Uh...he's hugging me?

"I'm sorry for how I was acting earlier." I wonder how he'll respond to that.

"It's okay. I'm not mad or anything of that sort. You're home must make you feel that way, but here it's different." Kish-san's so nice to me.

"I want you to feel at home here, if you want to stay here I'm glad to let you. I hope you will stay." I can't hold the tears back.

"Th-th-thank y-y-you." He's holding me tighter. I can't help but place my head on his shoulder and cry.

**How was that chapter? I think I'm getting better. Tell me what you think, please if I have something that seems wrong or if I typed something that should be changed PLEASE tell me! I need that. I do proof read but still you never know ^-^" Dari and I are working on this together sort of. I type it and then show her it, she tells me whatever is wrong with it. Oh about Accidental Love, I won't be working on it that much. I've run out of ideas, I feel bad for that lols! When I do get some ideas though I'll work on it! ^-^ nya~**


	3. Learning about My Powers

**Hey guys, tis me again. I love saying tis, it's a fun word to say, tis. Well sorry for that ^-^" I'm kind of out of it lately so yeah. I like this fanfic a lot, it's different from something I would normally write. Tell me if you can picture Hamako, soon we'll get to her transformed self! YAYAYAY! ^-^ I just described it to my friend on the bus so yeah. Enjoy My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew nya~**

**My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew**

By: Kitty ^-^

**Chapter 3: Learning about My Powers**

I'm bored. Kish-san, and the others left me here again. They've done this many times over the, I'm guessing it's been about two months now, that I've been here. I wonder what they are doing, they always seem to keep me in the dark. When they get back they always have wounds, like they were just fighting. I keep asking them what happened but they say that it wasn't anything that I need to worry about. That just gets to me! I want to know why Kish-san, Pai-san and Taruto-san are always so well, diverting my questions.

I think they're back! The air is rippling again, that usually means they're teleporting back! I hope that's them!

"Hamako-chan?"

"Yes Kish-san?" I always help them out after they come back. It keeps me happy cause I'm helping them out after they helped me.

"Sorry for taking so long." Kish-san is so kind, he seems to care about me so much. I think he worries that I get lonely or something.

"It's okay, I'm getting used to it. How bad are you this time?"

"Well, it's a bit worse than usual."

Whoa he's right, he and the others are barely floating.

"I'll go get the stuff." Man, what happened? I can't believe that they are so beat up.

Where is that stuff? Oh there it is. Better get back to the others now.

I like running around. I've gotten to know this place almost like the back of my hand. I still get lost but that's probably not going to stop.

"Back, what happened?"

"Nothing." The same response again.

"Owww. That stings."

"Sorry, I'm trying to avoid hurting you, but you just are so beat up I have to be somewhat rough." I hate when I hurt Kish-san by accident.

"It's okay. Thank you Hamako-chan for you're help." Kish-san's smiling, but this time he's forcing it I can tell.

"Is something the matter Kish-san?" I hope there's something I can do if that's the case.

"No nothing." Yet again with that same response from him.

"Okay..." I might as well help the other two if they'll let me that is.

"Get away from me." Taruto-san still hates me as usual.

"Okay...Pai-san?" I hope he won't snap at me.

"No thank you." Why is his voice so cold?

"Okay." I think Pai-san hates me some. That would explain the rough tone all the time. I hope he will warm up to me and not hate me.

"Hamako-chan, come here please." I wonder what Kish-san wants.

"Coming." He seems a bit well, strict.

"Hamako-chan we need to talk." Uh what does he mean by that? Does he mean he wants to get rid of me? Oh please don't let that be the reason.

"Okay, about what?" I must try to sound cheerful.

"We need to go to your room." Kish-san's so serious I wonder why.

"Um okay." I wonder what it is he wants to talk about.

"Let's go then." Kish-san seems stressed out. I wonder if it's about what he wants to talk to me about. He's walking pretty fast even though he's hurt.

"Hamako-chan don't be worried, this isn't something that will hurt you. It shouldn't change anything." Kish-san seems worried, like he's afraid of what he's supposed to tell me.

"Um okay. What's wrong?" I should be careful of what I say. I don't want him to get mad at me.

"Nothing really."

"Kish-san what's wrong? Is something the matter?" I'm worried that he's got something bad to tell me.

"Sit down. This might come to you as a shock or something like it."

"Okay." This is weird...what is it that he wants to talk about?

"Well this is hard to tell you. Hamako-chan, you have powers. You know your ears and tail? Well you're infused with an animals DNA. You can transform into a being known as a Mew Mew. The thing is, there are other Mew Mews, and they don't like us, only because we are aliens." Kish-san sighs. "They don't know who we really are, and they don't know about you. If they did they would try to trick you into thinking that we are the bad guys. I don't want that to happen. If they found out about you and tricked you, we would never get to stay friends, we would have to fight each other. I don't want to fight you Hamako-chan. You're my closest friend that isn't an alien like me. You understand me, you are different from any other person I've ever met." Kish-san's blushing now, what does that mean? "Hamako-chan, please don't leave."

"Um...wow...." I don't know what to say. I trust Kish-san, I know he wouldn't lie to me. The thing is, why would the Mew Mews hate Kish-san and the others? They are kind, they are wonderful to me at least, I wouldn't ever try to fight them.

"I know that must be a lot to grasp but it's all true."

"Kish-san....I'm confused, why would the Mew Mews hate you? You are so kind to me, why wouldn't they see that? What do you mean by me having powers?" I'm so confused, why would I have powers?

"Well you have the powers of a white siberian tiger. You can use that ability whenever you need to. But the way you can really use it is when you've transformed. The way you do it is by using one of these." Huh?

"It's called a Pendant. You say the first words that come to you and you'll transform into a Mew Mew."

"Um...but why do I have this power?" I don't get why I have it.

"I don't know, but you have it. Why don't you transform? I would love to see what you look like. You change some when you transform."

"Um okay then. MEW MEW TIGER LILY METAMORPHO-SIS!" Whoa what's going on?!

"Wow, you look..."

"Uh...is something wrong?"

"No, I just can't....well I don't want to say anything that might make you mad or think something else."

"What do you mean by, "something else?" I don't understand."

"I don't want you to think....well...I can't say it...I'm sorry." Kish-san's blushing, does that mean he's talking about something wrong? I hope not....

"Do you have a mirror I could look in?"

"Yeah I'll get it."

I wonder what I look like. I'm so curious. I want to see it face on so I'm not just looking down at myself.

"Here look."

"Whoa..." I can't believe at what I look like! My hair is now a silver color instead of orange, my eyes are sky blue but also kind of a sapphire color. I didn't know that my ears and tail were white tiger patterned. I love my outfit, my top is a belly shirt that just goes just above my bellybutton. It's so cute! I love the color of it, it's silver with a hint of blue; I love the skirt, it goes just above my knees and it's the same color as my top. I'm wearing boots that are so cool, they are a white base with light blue stripes. I feel completely different, as if I'm a different person all together.

"I can't believe it. I'm completely different. I feel like I'm a different person too." I'm so excited to see this I can't help but jump and wag my tail!

"You look nice." Is Kish-san embarrassed to say something?

"Thanks. I love this outfit! It's SO fun to wear! It's so cute too!" Trying not to squeal is hard.

"Is something wrong Kish-san?"

"No, nothing at all." Kish-san's acting different.

"You don't seem like nothing is wrong. If something is bothering you, you can come to me to tell me."

"It's okay, nothing is bothering me. Thank you Hamako-chan."

"Kish-san, I've known you for the past two months, I know when you're feeling down or something is up."

"It's just, I'm embarrassed is all."

"Why? Why would you be? Did I do something that caused that?"

"Yes and no."

"I'm sorry." I didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable.

"No it's not your fault really. It's more mine. I just can't seem to say the right things is all."

"What do you mean? If I'm making you feel uncomfortable please tell me what I'm doing."

"It's not your fault. It's mine really. Don't worry about it please."

"What is it that I'm doing? I don't want to make you feel like this. I want you to feel comfortable around me Kish-san. If I'm causing you to feel uncomfortable, I want to know what that is."

"It's....well....it's how you look now. It's well....attractive.."

"Huh? I didn't catch that last word....what was it?" Why did he say the last word so quietly?

"I said.....it's well.....attractive..."

"Uh...." Did he just call me attractive? My face it's burning up!

"Sorry....I'll go now..."

"Wait please Kish-san don't go. I'm not offended at all." Kish-san must feel really uncomfortable for saying that.

"I know but I shouldn't have said that. That's an uncomfortable statement for anyone." Kish-san's blushing even more so.

"Yes I will admit that it is somewhat uncomfortable, but I don't mind." I hope he doesn't feel that uncomfortable anymore.

"Uh....you don't?" Kish-san is so embarrassed I can tell.

"No I don't." I'm embarrassed too. I hope Kish-san doesn't feel that embarrassed.

"I'm still sorry for making you feel uncomfortable Hamako-chan. I'll understand if you don't want me near you for a while if at all anymore."

"Why would I want you away from me?"

"So you aren't mad at me?" Kish-san seems a bit curious and yet happy too.

"No. I'm not mad at you Kish-san. In fact I'm more flattered than anything." I'm trying to not wag my tail.

"Well that's a good thing really. At least you aren't mad at me." Now I know for sure he's happy now.

"Yeah. You are really nice Kish-san." I don't think it would be a good thing to call him Kish-kun now...

"Thank you, you're nice too Hamako-chan." Kish-san's smile. I love it when he smiles at me. It's the most wonderful thing to see.

I just love being near Kish-san so much. I'm glad he likes me so much it makes me feel really special.

"Well, I'd better get going now."

"Um...okay...." I hate it when he has to leave.

"See you around Hamako-chan." He seems sad; that expression on his face, it seems as if he doesn't want to go.

"Bye, see you later Kish-san."

It's not fair that Kish-san feels awkward around me sometimes. I wish he could be himself around me.

**How was that chapter? What can you see about the characters? Can you feel the emotions around them? I'm just asking random questions. Tell me what you think about it. Please if I do something that seems wrong TELL ME! I'm not perfect even if I think I am. ^-^ I hope you are enjoying My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew, as since I'm enjoying writing it. What will happen to Hamako next? Will she and Kish become a couple? What's the "Plan" that Deep Blue and Pai were talking about? Read the next chapter to find out! ^-^ See you next time nya~**


	4. Learning something New

**HEY GUYS! Tis me yet again. How is this story so far? I hope you are enjoying it. Well...that's about it really. Hamako is going to meet the Mew Mews soon. I can't think of anything else to say. Enjoy My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew nya~**

**My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew**

By: Kitty ^-^

**Chapter 4: Learning something new**

It's been I'm guessing about....well...I think maybe 4 or so months now. I can't tell. It's so lonely most of the time. I wish Kish-san would take me with him whenever he and the others leave. They keep telling me later they will, but it never seems to have happened. I really wanna know what they are doing when they leave. I hope that they'll take me with them soon.

"Hamako-chan!" Kish-san's voice. What is he doing back so soon?

"Hamako-chan get over here now!"

"Okay coming." What's with the strict voice?

"Hamako-chan we need you to come with us now. You are needed for a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes, we need you to work with the Mews. We need you to help us find out what they are planning. They don't know about you yet, but if you tell them about yourself I believe they should accept you. We need you to help us."

"Kish get to the point!" Pai-san is aggravated yet again.

"It's not easy to tell her!"

"That's because you like her!"

"Shut up!" Kish-san's blushing now. It's cute really.

"Tell her now Kish. Or do you want me to tell her? I thought it would be wiser if you did, since she trusts you the most."

"What are you talking about?" I'm so confused.

"Hamako-chan we need to talk about this."

"Um okay, what is it?" Why does he seem so worried?

"Let's go to your room to talk about it."

"Okay." Kish-san's worried about what he has to tell me but what could it be?

"Hamako-chan, the thing is, we are taking the Earth."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" That was unexpected.

"Because it was originally ours. About 3 million years ago, my species lived here on Earth. Then suddenly there were massive natural disasters; they caused my people to have to leave Earth and find a new planet until we thought it was safe to go back and live. When we did try to go back, it was taken over by humans; who were destroying the Earth slowly by themselves. We are only trying to take back what is rightfully ours.

"The thing is, I think it would be a better idea to try and live with the humans. Pai thinks that if we can try and convince the Mews that we want to live with them on Earth peacefully then the fighting could stop.

"That's where you come in. If you can try and convince the Mews that we only want to live together, then maybe we could stop our fighting. You might have to fight us a bit, they might try and trick you, and they'll try to do everything they can to keep you from working against them. Hamako-chan, if you would please try to get them to understand that we just want to live here in peace with them.

"If you can please get them to understand then everything would be okay. We wouldn't have to come back with all the wounds. Please Hamako-chan, for us?"

"Uh...I....guess so...." I can't believe at what I was just told. Kish-san though, he wouldn't lie to me I know it. I just don't get why or how his people used to live here.....

"Thank you Hamako-chan!" Uh....he's hugging me....uh...why? I'm confused, kind of well....happy that he's hugging me but....I shouldn't be!

"You're welcome Kish-san." My face is so warm, I'm blushing again. I can't help it!

"You are the best Hamako-chan! You don't know how much this means to me." Is Kish-san trying to hold back tears?

"It's not a problem Kish-san."

"I'm just happy that you're going to help us! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Kish-san." I would help him with anything.

"Let's go tell the others of this great news!"

"Okay."

Kish-san is so happy he's almost skipping, that is kind of well disturbing to see, yet so nice that he's happy. I'm glad that he's happy, it makes me happy too.

"She'll help!" Kish-san's almost screaming with joy. It's a bit shocking....

"Good." Pai-san's still strict and harsh as usual.

"Yeah I know!"

"Kish come with me." Huh? What's going on? Why would Pai-san want to talk to Kish-san?

"Um....okay..." Kish-san's just as confused.

"Taruto, Hamako stay here." I hate it when he just calls me by my first name. It's so disrespectful! I just hate it!

"Okay whatever." Taruto-san doesn't really care.

"Okay Pai-san."

I wish I could follow them....huh? Taruto-san? He just up and left....maybe I can sneak in and listen on them....I know it's wrong but....I want to know.

"Kish you can't fall for her! Stop it before you make the biggest, most dangerous, and worst mistake you could ever make! She's a human, even if she's on our side, she's a human! You and her can't be, you can't be with her! If you even try I believe Deep Blue will punish you." Huh? What does Pai-san mean? Kish-san doesn't like me that way, does he?

"Pai shut up! Stay out of my life! You aren't my parent! I don't need someone telling me what I can and can't do! If I want to be with her I will! Why are you so up in my case for liking her?! Why is it that I can't like someone only because they're a human? Why is that? I don't get that and it ticks me off! Why can't you just accept me liking her? It's not harming anything." Kish-san.....but.....uh.....I should leave before they find out that I was listening in on them.....oh crap.....

"What are you doing?" Kish-san seems a bit mad. I'm in trouble....I really am stupid for doing that......

"Uh..." I can't say it...

"Hamako-chan!" Kish-san's mad....I'm so doomed...I had better say something.

"Nothing...." I had better not look up at them.

"Really then why are you here?" Kish-san's getting stern....I'm so stupid!

"No reason...."

"What did you hear?" Kish-san's really serious.

"Nothing." I have to lie to him, if he knew I heard all of it then he'd hate me probably.

"Hamako-chan!" He's really mad, he's yelling now.

"Nothing. I swear Kish-san."

"I doubt that. I know you heard something."

"I didn't! I swear I didn't hear anything!" I can't let him know. He'll hate me for sure!

"You heard something, I can tell by the tone of your voice. How much did you hear?" Kish-san's starting to scare me. He's getting really stern.

"No I didn't! I didn't hear anything I swear it Kish-san! I mean it!" He's trying to figure it out! I think he's going to figure out that I heard everything. I don't want that.

"You heard something, how much?!"

"I didn't hear anything!" I can't hold back the tears much longer.

"How much did you hear?!"

"Nothing! I didn't hear anything I swear!" I'm crying now I can't hold back anymore.

"Kish calm down."

"HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?!"

"Kish!"

I'm so scared I can't say anything, nor can I do anything!

"Kish calm down! You don't need to get riled up!"

"She heard us! I want to know how much!"

"I didn't hear anything I swear it!"

"You DID TOO!"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"How much did you hear?!!?!?!?!"

"Nothing I swear it! I didn't hear anything!"

"Calm down Kish!"

"She heard something Pai I know it!"

"Kish calm down please you're scaring her!"

"I MUST KNOW HOW MUCH SHE HEARD!"

"Why does it matter? You don't have to freak out!" Wow Pai-san's defending me?

"Fine, but if she heard the whole thing she's out! You got that Hamako-chan?!"

"Yes."

"Good." Kish-san's really mad. I can't believe at how mad I made him. At least he's gone now…I shouldn't have followed them.

"How much did you hear Hamako? I won't tell him if you tell me." Pai-san seems worried about me.

"Some…."

"How much is some?"

"I don't want to say. I'd rather not be kicked out of the only place I can call home."

"Fine but you shouldn't have followed us. You should've stayed where you were."

"I know. I'm sorry for disobeying you, I was just so curious."

"Next time obey us."

"I will, I promise."

"Good, now for your mission. You'll be working with the humans tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll do my best to help."

"Good. Now go and rest up you have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Pai-san." I hope Kish-san doesn't hate me.

**How did you like that chapter? I think this one is a lot better than my other fanfic, but that's just me. I like the fact that Hamako doesn't really understand what's going on that well ^-^ it makes it seem more interesting. Well that's all I can really say about this chapter see you next time nya~**


	5. Working with the Mew Mews

**HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ I hope you are enjoying my fanfic! I sure am enjoying writing it. Tell me guys, what do you like about it? Is it the characters; the plot? What? I want to know what it is that you like. If you could tell me that would be awesome! ^-^ Please review the story! OKAY ON WITH THE STORY! ^-^ nya~**

**My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew**

By: Kitty ^-^

**Chapter 5: Working with the Mew Mews**

Well, today's the day I'll be working with the Mew Mews. I'm so not ready for this. I can't be expected to work with Kish-san's enemy while at the same time fight him. I can't fight Kish-san because he's my friend, and plus the fact that he's mad at me for listening in on him. I really need to be less curious.

"Are you awake yet, Hamako-chan?" Kish-san's voice seems agitated some. I can't blame him really. It was my fault that I followed them and heard him. The thing is if he knew I heard him the entire time he'd leave me. I don't have anywhere else to go so if he lets me go, where would I go? I don't have a clue! I'm such a failure sometimes.

"Yes I'm awake." I hope he doesn't find out, at least not yet.

"Good, it's time for you to go to Earth and meet the Mew Mews."

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute." I have to make sure I have my pendant; since that's the only way they'll know that I'm a Mew Mew.

"Before you go, I have something for you."

"You do? Thank you." My face is warm, crap I'm blushing again!

"Are you dressed? I don't want to walk in on you when you aren't."

"I'm dressed, you may come in." I wonder what it could be, he's being kind again. Maybe it's because he feels bad. I wonder…

Wow, he's blushing too. He's also looking embarrassed too. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Here this is for you. I'm sorry for blowing up at you yesterday I just didn't want you to know something that you might know."

"Thank you. It's very kind of you. I like the bear it's cute."

"I'm glad you like it Hamako-chan. I'm still sorry for yelling at you, I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I wouldn't blame you if you were scared of me. I'm really, really, really, sincerely sorry for how I acted."

"I forgive you Kish-san." Maybe later when I come back I can tell him. I hope so; I really need to tell him that I heard him talk about me. I just can't stand lying to Kish-san like this.

"Really? I'm surprised that you actually forgive me. I want you to know why I'm giving you the bear. That bear, well, can you sit down first?"

"Um okay." I wonder what he's going to say that he wants me to sit down for.

"Well that bear was given to me by my mother and it's been a close friend of mine. I want you to have it because you're a close friend of mine too." Kish-san's blushing!

"Th-thank you." I'm blushing more now, why me?

"Please take care of it."

"I promise I will."

"Thank you Hamako-chan."

"Uh...." He's hugging me again. Um....what should I do? I don't know what to say. If I say something I might say the wrong thing.

"Kish!" Pai-san's voice!

"What?"

"You done yet? You know what we talked about yesterday, so you know what I'm talking about!" Pai-san doesn't like me it's noticeable.

"I know I know! You don't have to hunt me down! I'm sorry for that Hamako-chan." Is Kish-san okay? He seems, well upset but why?

"Are you okay?" I won't ask for too much I just want to know if he's okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just annoyed with Pai is all. He well, it's sorta like, well.....um....."

"I know he doesn't like me. Why doesn't he?"

"Many reasons sadly."

"Oh, is it because I'm a human?"

"Sort of yeah. Don't worry about it, he won't hurt you, if he does he'll be in for it."

"Okay, we should get going then. I shouldn't wait much longer if I'm going to help you out." Kish-san is still hugging me and I'm not minding much, its jut Pai-san that scares me.

"Yeah we should go."

So, this is Tokyo? It's different than I thought. It's cool; the breeze flowing through my hair feels nice.

"Okay, so there's a thing that we're going to have to do Hamako-chan. I'm going to have to attack you to get the others attention, I'll try not to hurt you okay?"

"Um okay...should I transform?"

"Not yet, let them see you as a human in trouble then when they save you transform then. That way they can see you as a Mew, but the thing is, you should act shocked. I think that way they find a new Mew that doesn't know what's going on."

"Okay, so what are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

"Okay." I'm not liking this one bit, but if it means helping out.

"See this? You'll have to deal with these things a lot, so get used to them Hamako-chan." What's that thing he has? And why does he have a bird?!

"FUSION!" What's that thing?!

"Go Chimera Tori Kyokan!" Oh crap! It's got me!

"KISH! LET THAT GIRL GO!" A girl in pink with cat ears and a tail?

"Why should I? She's my prisoner now!"

"Let her go! She's got nothing to do with you!"

"Nah I think I'll keep her!" Kish-san is getting vicious; it's kind of scary really.

"Dang it Kish! Strawberry Bell! Let her GO!"

"Nah."

"You asked for this Kish! RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Those rays they're going to hit Kish-san! I can't move!

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Oh god! Those rays are going to hit me!

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Huh? I'm okay? Crap I'm falling!

"Gotcha!" I'm alive? That was scary.....

"You okay?" The girl in pink saved me....

"Yeah....just....a bit shook up...."

"I can understand that, well you had better stay out of the way so that way you don't get hurt!"

"Okay...." I'm nervous...what should I do?!

"You've gone too far Kish! You've endangered yet another girl! Why?! Why are you doing this?!"

"You know." Kish-san's face it just....did he just tell me to transform?

"No I don't!"

"Well fine then, deal with this! GO CHIMERA ANIMA!" That face again! I'm sure now he wants me to transform.

"MEW MEW TIGER LILY METAMORPHOSIS!"

"What the?!" The girl is turning to face me, not a surprise there.

"Uh...apparently you have a new Mew. No matter I'll get the both of you now."

"What's going on?! Why do I look like this?!"

"Say the first words that come to you and you'll know what to do!" That's what Kish-san said to me too.

"Um...okay....Tora Yuri Scepter! What the?!"

"Now attack with me! RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

"RIBBON TORA YURI SCEPTER PURE LIGHT!"

"!!!!" What the? The bird thingy went back to being a bird? Weird....

"NOW LEAVE KISH!"

"Dang it! Fine but you haven't seen the last of me!" Now he's gone.

"I'm sorry that he scared you. I'm Ichigo Momomiya, what's your name?"

"I'm Hamako Sakura. What's going on? Why do I have ears and a tail?" It's a good thing I can act or else she won't believe me.

"Follow me but you need to transform back into a human, just think it and you'll change."

"Um...okay..."

"See there you go! Now let's go I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Okay...what was that thing that attacked me?"

"That's a Chimera Anima, the aliens use them to mutate animals and use their powers to attack. The aliens want the Earth, but I'm not going to let them take it, at least not without a fight!"

"What do you mean the aliens want the Earth?"

"I'll let Shirogane, he'll tell you what you need to know."

"Okay...why did I transform back there?"

"You transformed because you have animal DNA in you causing you to be able to transform into a being known as a Mew Mew. I'm just like you in that way."

"I'm so confused."

"That's understandable, I was confused too when I found out that I was a Mew Mew for the first time. Here we are, this is Cafe Mew Mew."

"Cafe Mew Mew?"

"Yep, it's where you'll be working from now on. In here Shirogane works with me and the other Mew Mews. It's really cool. Sad part is you have to work here part time. It's a pain in the butt."

"Why do I have to work?"

"Just in case of an emergency. Wait here I'll go get Shirogane."

This is too easy; she's telling me what Kish-san said she would. I'm gonna have them eating out of my hand in no time. I'm enjoying this, but I don't wanna work here. I wonder where Kish-san is....

"Here she is." She's back already? Wow she's fast.

"So Ichigo tells me you're a Mew Mew. Show me that it's true."

"Okay. MEW MEW TIGER LILY METAMORPHOSIS!" I love transforming its so much fun!

"Well, I didn't think that this was going to happen. I thought the ray only hit you 5 girls but apparently it hit one more. How much did you tell her?"

"Not much, just about how she has animal DNA and about the Chimera Animas, that's it."

"Well follow me and you can change back now."

"Okay." This will be interesting; I wonder what they'll tell me....

"Well it's like this; the aliens want to take the Earth so they use creatures called Chimera Animas. Those creatures will attack whatever the aliens tell them to, so to keep everyone and everything safe the Mew Mews take charge and fight them.

"You're now a Mew Mew and you'll be fighting the aliens on a regular basis, so get used to it. There are three aliens, Kish, Pai and Taruto. Kish is the one that usually fights us, Pai and Taruto seem to work together when they fight. I don't know why they do it like that they just do.  
"Now that you know the names of the aliens you'll need to know what they look like. Come here and look at this. Here is Kish, and this one is Pai, this last one is Taruto. Each one is tough to fight and they each have a weapon; Kish uses daggers that are similar to a short sword; Pai uses a fan that can attack with electricity, and ice; Taruto he uses, well I'm not sure what to call it but it can attack with electricity as well.

"Be wary of them since they'll try and trick you to go on their side. They want the Earth for themselves and to kill the humans off. The only way that we can defend ourselves is with you. You and the others have DNA from endangered animals with that you are able to transform and fight. You need to fight or else you'll never turn back into a normal girl and also there won't be anyone left."

"Why are the aliens trying to take the Earth? I don't get that part." I'm bored having to be told this again.

"It was originally their home planet until natural disasters occurred. The disasters were so bad that they couldn't stay on Earth. They had to find a new home to survive on. When they came back after millions of years they had hoped that the planet was safe enough to live on; they didn't realize that there was life on Earth again and now they are furious; they want Earth back for themselves and they'll do anything to get it back. Any other questions you have?"

"Yeah, which of the aliens should I watch out for the most? Like as in which one will try and trick me the most?" I wonder what they'll say.

"Kish will. He's the trickiest one there. I'm not sure how to describe him really other than, a perverted alien who will do anything to get you on his side."

"Okay." I doubt that, Kish-san isn't anything like that. He's kind wonderful, the most understanding, and he's defiantly not a pervert!

"You'll be starting work here tomorrow at 7am so get here early. I'll have your uniform ready then. For now go and enjoy your last day of basically freedom. But before you go, what's your name?"

"Hamako Sakura." I thought he would have asked that first but whatever.

"Okay Hamako, get here early tomorrow. Now go enjoy the last day you have." And he's ordering me around why?

"Okay." Sweet I can leave now!

I wonder what I should do....I don't know what's around me really and I don't know where I am. Huh? Is someone following me?

"Who's there?!" I better keep my guard up since Kish-san said that I'd have to fight him and the others.

"Calm down, it's only me." Who's that?

"Who's "me?" I don't recognize your voice! So who are you?!" I don't know who it is so I'd better keep myself sounding tough.

"Calm down, you don't need to sound tough. I'm not here to fight; I'm here to know something." Who could that be?

"What do you want?!" I'm starting to get scared I don't know who this person is.

"I want to know, who are you? I've never seen you around, and then suddenly you come here and you're a Mew Mew. Who are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Now I'm officially scared.

"I mean, you don't seem to know anything at all. Yet you seem to know more than you're telling. I heard how you responded to Shirogane's questions. You seemed bored, like you knew all of that information already. How could you have known about the Mew Mews and aliens? I have a guess you're working for the aliens."

What?! But, but, how could this person have heard me talking with Shirogane-san and figure it all out?! Who is this person?!

**Muahahahahaha I'm evil! Cliffhanger! ^-^ So how was this chapter? I think it was a good one. Can you believe it's almost 9 full pages?! O.O Dang....huh? ^-^ Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter nya~**


	6. The Mystery Somewhat Solved

**HELLO PEOPLES! ^-^ Had to say that, well who do you think the person is that's asking all of the questions? Is it one of the Mew Mews? Or is it Kish just messing with Hamako? Or is it someone else all together? You'll find out in this chapter of My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew nya~**

**My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew**

By: Kitty ^-^

**Chapter 6: The Mystery Somewhat Solved**

"I mean, you don't seem to know anything at all. Yet you seem to know more than you're telling. I heard how you responded to Shirogane's questions. You seemed bored, like you knew all of that information already. How could you have known about the Mew Mews and aliens? I have a guess you're working for the aliens."

What?! But, but, how could this person have heard me talking with Shirogane-san and figure it all out?! Who is this person?! Those thoughts are rushing through my head and I'm scared!

"Who are you?! Why are you asking these questions to me?!" I don't know who this person is and I'm scared, they seem to know that I'm helping Kish-san!

"I'm someone that you shouldn't lie to."

"Tell me who you are!" I'm tempted to attack!

"Why should I?"

"JUST DO IT!" Now I'm getting mad and yet I'm still scared!

"I'm Da-ku, and that's all you need to know."

"Why only that?!"

"Because you don't need to know." What's with the cockiness?

"Why?"

"I said so."

"That's not a good reason for me."

"It is for me so deal."

"Show me what you look like!"

"Why should I?"

"So that way I know who I'm talking to other than just talking to someone with a name." That sounded so stupid.

"You don't need to know what I look like, because you'll see me soon you can count on that."

"Then why won't you show me what you look like now?!"

Nothing....did they leave?

"Well?!"

Still nothing....they must have left. I'd better find a way to get Kish-san or one of the others to get me back.

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" WHAT THE?!

"Gotcha!" Kish-san is such a jokester.

"What was that for?! Are you trying to scare me to death?!"

"No, sorry."

"It's okay but please don't do that again. I already had someone scare me just a few minutes ago and I don't need it to happen again."

"Who was it?" Kish-san should know who it was that scared me.

"They said their name was Da-ku." Kish-san's face just got dark. He must know who it was.

"You sure?"

"Yeah positive. Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"We have got to go now!" Huh?! What the?!

"What's wrong Kish-san?"

"Not here let's just get back and I'll tell you."

"Okay...." What's going on?

"Give me your hand!"

"Okay..." He's acting strange, is it because of Da-ku?

Well at least now we're back home! That's nice!

"Hamako-chan are you completely sure they said Da-ku? If you're lying you will be in the most trouble anyone has ever been in."

"I'm not lying they said their name was Da-ku."

"Not good, what did they tell you?"

"They said that they heard me talking with the guy that I'm guessing runs the Mew Mews, and could tell that I knew the information already and thinks I'm helping you guys out. How could that have happened?!"

"Da-ku is someone that you I'm sorry to say, knows a lot about you. She well, came with Pai, Taruto and I. She just likes to act like a human, look like one, and defy every little thing she can. She doesn't like being an alien; she tries to help the humans. I don't get why either."

"So your saying that she doesn't help you?"

"Yeah pretty much. She doesn't want us to work things out. She thinks that since we left Earth that even though we say it is our planet, we can't live here anymore; she also thinks that the humans should keep it and we leave."

"Wow, I never thought that would happen. She said that I would see her soon."

"Dang it! That's bad very, very, very bad! You have to stay away from her, I want you to come with me and I'll tell Pai and Taruto about her."

"Okay."

"I don't trust her; if she shows up and you're alone she'll do anything and everything she wants to you. She'll try and trick you, hurt you maybe, or worse yet, kill you."

"Uh....Yeah I'm not staying alone anymore!" She sounds violent, and dangerous. If Kish-san is scared of her some then I should be terrified!

"Let's go find the others."

"Alright, but where are they?"

"Just follow me and keep talking so that way I know you're still there. Also keep a hold of this." Huh? Uh....why am I holding on to the thing that connects to his shorts? I'm not sure what to call them, I guess belt thingies....

"Okay...."

"If you are taken away I'll know. Now let's go find the others before Da-ku decides to show up."

"Okay, why does Da-ku know so much about me?"

"She I'm guessing doesn't trust you. I'm not quite sure, but I think she might be jealous too. You see, Da-ku likes me; she thinks that since you're here living with me that I'll ignore her and fall in love with you."

"What would happen if that, well did happen? I mean you falling in love with me and all." I'm blushing and I don't care! I'm too happy being with Kish-san to care!

"Well first off, if that did happen I would probably be sent away back to my home planet. There are rules as to what I should and shouldn't do. One of the rules is that, I'm not supposed to fall in love with a human no matter what. If I broke that rule, I would be sent home, and then tortured until I didn't love her anymore. Next if I did fall in love with a human and they loved me back then..."

"Then what?" Did he just shiver?

"Then, the other aliens would find the human, and kill her, in front of me. Then they'd torture me until I was broken. My people are very cruel and violent. They don't like humans at all, they don't want anyone to have anything to do with them, so if I was to fall in love with one, that would be extremely bad."

"Yeah I can tell. Why can't the aliens and humans just live together in peace?"

"That I don't know I wish that could happen." I understand Kish-san completely.

"It makes no sense why we can't just live in peace."

"I know it's not fair. I think both species could live together in peace, since the Earth is rightly both species." Kish-san is making a good point.

"Yeah it is. I think if we could just work out something to get both of our races to work together in and live in peace then there wouldn't have to be any fights." I wonder if that could happen....

"I might be able to talk with Deep Blue, my leader; to see if that could be arranged. I think it might be a better idea to get Pai to talk with him since I'm not that good of a convincer in that department."

"I hope that can be, then there wouldn't have to be anymore fighting between the races."

"I think that would be great if we could I really do."

**How was that chapter? I liked it. The chapter told a little bit and yet at the same time a lot. I like the idea of the new character Da-ku. I like her a lot because she's different from the other characters in general. What do you think will happen next? I hope you will enjoy the next chapter. I think this story is going to be a long one. Sorry for not working on Accidental Love, I can't seem to think of ideas for that one yet. As soon as I do I'll get working on it again! PROMISE! Oh and if you can please review my fanfic! ^-^ See you next time nya~**


	7. A Challenge I Can't Back Down On

**HEY!!!!!! I'm back with yet another chapter for My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew! Well in the last chapter Hamako met an alien named Da-ku. What's gonna happen next? Will Kish and Hamako ever get together? Will Pai be able to convince Deep Blue of peace with the humans? Will the other Mew Mews find out about Hamako helping Kish? All those questions and more shall be answered I hope.....lols joking they will be! ^-^ Enjoy this chapter though nya~**

**My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew**

By: Kitty ^-^

**Chapter 7: A Challenge I Can't Back Down On**

Well Pai and Taruto know about Da-ku finding me yesterday. Now onto going to work at the cafe. I don't wanna work there. I don't know what it is, but I don't like the place. Maybe it's because I feel as if they're watching me and are going to find out about me helping Kish-san. I don't know what to do! I'm scared of what they would do if they found out! What if they hurt me?! I don't know if I could handle that. I don't know what to do if that should happen.

"Hamako-chan are you okay?" Kish-san? What is he doing here?

"Yeah...why?"

"I was just wondering is all..."

"Oh okay...." This seems a bit awkward....we seem to be a bit distant....

Since I eavesdropped on Kish-san and Pai-san's conversation, Kish-san seems to be a bit distant and yet he seems to be a bit closer too.

"Um Hamako-chan can we talk?"

"About what?" I wonder what he wants to talk to me about....

"Something kind of important to me..." Kish-san isn't going to talk to me about him liking me is he?!

"Okay...you can come in if you want."

"Thanks..." Kish-san seems kind of depressed, or at least embarrassed some.

"What is it that you want to talk to me?" I hope I don't blush.

"Is it okay if I sit down?" Is Kish-san blushing?

"Yeah it's okay..." I think he is!

"Thanks....what I wanted to talk about is....well something I kind of explained yesterday."

"Huh? What do you mean Kish-san?" Don't tell me he's going to tell me he likes me!

"It's about the alien rules..." Oh no he is! What do I do?!

"What about them?"

"Well...you know how I said that it would be dangerous and well stupid for an alien to fall in love with a human?"

"Yeah....what are you trying to say?" I can't stand having him just stutter this out!

"Well....I've.....become......"

"What? Are you saying that you like me?" I can't hold back blushing....dang it!

"Yes." Oh my gosh.....he actually said it.....

"Really?!" I'm blushing so much right now that my ears and tail are definitely out now!

"Yes..."

I don't know what to say now....what should I say?!

"I thought about telling you before but....I didn't know if I should or if I even could...."

"But why did you? You know it's dangerous and you'd be risking EVERYTHING!"

"I know, and I don't care. Why do you think I'm telling you this?" He really does like me....I can't believe it....

"I can't believe that you're risking everything...why would you?" I'm having trouble holding back my tears...

"Because I love you." Oh my gosh he loves me?!

"What?!" I can't believe my ears!

"I said that I love you Hamako-chan."

"R-r-really?!" I'm in shock....I can't believe my ears....

"Yes really."

I never thought he would actually say that to me. I'm so happy! I can't hold back blushing or crying.

"Are you okay Hamako-chan?"

"Yes, I'm just really happy is all....I never thought that you would love me....I'm just so shocked and happy!"

"I'm sorry for the shock." Uh...he's hugging me....I can't hold back all the tears that just want to flow out of my eyes....I want to but.....I can't...

"It's okay....I don't mind...." I don't want him to let go ever, I don't want him to ever.

"It's okay let it out...let the tears out..."

I can't stop them from coming out, but at least he's here comforting me.

"Kish!!!!" Isn't that Pai-san's voice?!

"I'm sorry Hamako-chan but I have to go, Pai isn't happy about me telling you this."

"Is it because I'm a human?"

"Yeah. He doesn't want to have to enforce the rules but he might have to. If I'm lucky he won't."

"I hope he doesn't. I don't want you hurt Kish-kun." I hope he's okay with me calling him that.

"I don't want to get hurt either. Did you call me "Kish-kun?" I'm just asking."

"Yeah....is that okay?" I hope it is!

"Yes of course."

I'm glad he is letting me call him that. It is so nice of him; then again he is nice which makes it even better!

"KISH!!!!!" Pai-san sounds even angrier!

"I'm sorry but I have to go, Pai's furious." It's not fair; Kish-kun has to go.

"Okay...." I shouldn't try and push Pai-san's anger, since he has a bad temper already.

"I'll see you later, be good and work hard." Kish-kun seems a bit sad to leave, not that I can blame him.

"See you....Now he's gone....It's not fair...."

"Life isn't fair." Huh?! Who's that?!

"Who's there?!"

"You know. Don't play stupid with me girl. I was watching that entire scene. You are going to get it, you took Kish-kun from me and I'm not going to let him go without a fight. After your shift at the Cafe, meet me out in the discreet part of the park; there we'll fight. If you don't show up, well let's just say I'll find you and kill you when you least expect it."

"Uh...fine." I can't back down, if I do then, then that would show that I'm a weakling. I won't let her beat me!

"Good just remember what I said, because I will kill you if you don't show up."

"I know." I don't like her, not at all!

**Wow, can you believe it? Da-ku is violent! ^-^ YAY VIOLENCE! Sorry, I have a weird well, I'm not sure if you would call it an obsession but I like violence....This chapter was sort of shorter than the others. It had more talking than anything else, then again they all kind of do....I hope you're enjoying this. I love writing this fanfic, maybe I'll get ideas for the other fanfic, but it doesn't seem that way....I might start up on it again, but I promise that it will have a good ending it won't just stop in the middle of the story like it is now. Well other than that I guess that's it ^-^ nya~**


	8. Work and Then The Fight joy

**Hey guys, it's me yet again! How are you liking the story? I think it's nice. ^-^ Well last chapter Hamako got challenged by Da-ku. What will happen? I know ^-^ and I'm not telling in this, you have to read it! ^-^ Enjoy this chapter nya~**

**My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew**

By: Kitty ^-^

**Chapter 8: Work and Then the Fight...joy....**

Joy now I have to fight. This isn't going to end well I just know it. I don't want to fight; it's not something I want to do. If I back down she'll kill me, then again I might die if I fight her....oh joy...

I hate this. Crap, I need to get to work! What am I going to do? I don't know how to get out of here! It's not good, how am I going to get out?! Not good! Maybe I can get Taruto-san....I shouldn't call him that since he's younger than me....maybe I should call him just Taruto....I don't know......never mind that, but maybe he'll help me out....I doubt it but I can try.

Well I hope he'll help me.....well here goes nothing....

"Um...Taruto....can I ask a favor?"

"What?" He's grumpy as usual...

"Can you take me to Earth? I need to get to work..."

"Fine." Yes he will!

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

Yes I'm on Earth! Yes! I'm happy but.....I'm going to dread having to fight Da-ku....I had better get to the cafe....

"What took you so long?!" Shirogane's nagging voice....not what I need this morning....

"Don't annoy me. I had a bad morning." I'm not in the mood for this crap.

"I don't care. Get to work." Shut up! I don't need someone NAGGING THE CRAP OUT OF ME! I wish I could yell that at him....

"Don't nag me."

"Calm down. He's always like that, you get used to it." Ichigo-san's voice.....maybe I shouldn't call her Ichigo-san...maybe just Ichigo....since we are going to be working together.....

"Why does he act like that?" I hate him....and yet I just met him...wow....

"I dunno....he's just like that. Let me introduce you to the others." Why the heck is she so happy?

"Okay..." I don't care....I don't want to be here....

"Zakuro! Pudding! Lettuce! Minto!" She has to yell? Owww my ear....

"What is it now Ichigo? I'm busy."

"Minto, stop being a snob, this is Hamako. She's a Mew Mew just like us!" I want Ichigo to shut the heck up! She's way to hyper and happy.

"And I care why? Ichigo just leave me alone." Wow, she's a snob big time...

"Don't mind her, she's always like this. Minto is rich and is a pampered brat at times so yeah...WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?....OWWW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

"Sorry, that was Pudding on her ball....."

"What? Why is she on a ball?!"

"She's an acrobat....sorry...." I'm gonna scream if I get run over again.....

"If I get run over again I'm going to scream my lungs out!"

"Calm down please Hamako." Ichigo if you don't shut up I'm going to scream....too bad I can't say that....or do that....dang it!

"Pudding get over here without your ball please! You need to say sorry to Hamako!"

"Okay na no da!"

"Uh...did she just say, "na no da?" If so that's weird..."

"Yeah she did, she says that all the time...you're gonna have to get used to it sorry."

"Stop saying sorry! You're getting on my nerves!" Oops...that wasn't meant to come out! Dang it I'm a moron.

"Oops, I'm starting to sound like Lettuce, my bad."

(Imagine Ichigo with an anime sweat drop and her smiling like, "oops")

"Sorry about running you over Hamako. I didn't see you there, na no da." That "na no da" is going to get on my nerves I just know it. I hate being here already....

"Where's Lettuce, Pudding?" Yes exclude me THANK YOU! I don't like talking with her, I hate talking to Ichigo since all she does is being really happy.....it's disturbing....

"She's...I'm not sure where she is Ichigo onee-chan na no da."

"Dang it, I wonder where she could be.....is Zakuro around?"

"Yeah I think so; I think she's talking with Shirogane onii-kun. I'm not sure though na no da."

"Okay come on Hamako! I'll introduce you to Zakuro!" Shut up, just shut up Ichigo.

"Whatever..." I hate being led by some random girl who is way to girly and hyper.

"Zakuro!" SHUT UP ICHIGO! Oh my gosh you're annoying...

"What now Ichigo?" Wow I didn't realize that she'd be so mature.

"I want you to meet Hamako, she's a Mew Mew!"

"Ichigo calm down now, you're annoying her can't you tell?" Wow, Zakuro doesn't miss a thing. Sweet, I like her the best so far!

"I am?"

"Yeah, look at her expression, can't you tell you're annoying her to death?" I am enjoying Zakuro's calmness, it's nice.

"Oh sorry Hamako, I didn't mean to annoy you."

"Whatever." Aren't I sweet? I just love being so kind, not!

"So, why are you dragging her around the cafe?" Zakuro has a point....

"I want her to meet everyone! I just want her to know everyone."

"Why not let her just meet them when she sees them instead? I bet it's less annoying than being dragged around forced to meet someone right on the spot."

"Oh...." Yes finally she let go of my hand! IT'S A MIRACLE!

"Now Ichigo leave her alone for a bit. You should let her get to know the place before you go around showing her things."

That's the last thing I hear as I walk away, since all I care about is getting out of this evil cafe.

I'm tired, I've been working since I got my uniform on and I'm so bored! Minto is mean, Ichigo drives me insane; Pudding I have to watch out for so I don't get run over again; Zakuro is nice, she doesn't annoy me, and well the last one Lettuce I haven't yet seen so I can't comment on her yet. Shirogane I loathe since all he does is nag me to death and I hate it.

Shirogane or as I, want to and will, refer to him as, PAIN IN THE NECK, is so annoying it's well...annoying! I hate having him be my boss since all I ever hear from him now is, "WORK!" I hate him for nagging me all the dang time! As soon as my shifts done,...oh crap I almost forgot, I have to go and fight! I hate today.

"May I take your order?" I don't wanna take your order though, I love being able to yell at customers in my head.

"I'll have a strawberry short cake please." And I care why?

"Okay, it'll be right out!" I hate my job, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!

Yes it's almost 3 FINALLY!!!!! I'll be out of here soon! Just in about 5 more minutes!

"Here's your strawberry short cake...." Yes! It's 3!!! Its 3!!!

"I'm outta here!"

"No you're not." Dang it Shirogane!

"Watch me!" RUN!!!!

YES I'M OUT!!!! Oh yeah!!! Now onto my death.....this sucks now.....well I had better get going then.

I'm here at the park and I'm scared. What does Da-ku look like? Why can't she just get over Kish-kun? This isn't going to end well for me....

"Hello." There's her voice but where is she?

"Show yourself!" I'm not going to like this fight!

"Happy now?" Whoa I didn't realize that she was so....so beautiful.

Her hair is a nice midnight black, with a tint of blue; it's amazing; it goes just above her stomach in two ponytails. Her eyes are almost midnight blue; they're a dull deep blue. She's wearing a belly shirt just like Kish-kun and the others; but hers is different, it has a design on it; the design is a silver dragon glaring straight at you; the shirt itself is the same color as her eyes. She's wearing a black skirt that goes just above her knees; it's tattered looking, yet it's so beautiful. She's wearing those bands on her arms and legs and they're black too. In every way I look at her, I see beauty. Wow, I can't believe anyone could be so beautiful, yet be so violent.

"Stop staring and transform already!" Whoa, good thing she snapped me out of that trance.

"Fine! MEW MEW TIGER LILY METAMORPHOSIS!" This fight isn't going to end well.

"Good now for our weapons, pick yours first." Why is she smirking at me?

"Fine I choose my Tora Yuri Scepter!" I wonder what her weapon is.

"I choose my scythe." Whoa, this isn't going to be pretty!

Her scythe has a dragon's head at the top. It's quite frightening if I say so. The blade is sharp ready to kill me! The staff has the body of a dragon all wrapped around it, it's really scary! I'm probably not going to survive at all....

"You're attack first." What?! She's letting me attack first?!

"Fine! RIBBON TORA YURI SCEPTER PURE LIGHT!" Yes it hit!

"Nice attack, but you know it was pathetic right?" What?! Oh I'm so dead.....

"Now for me! DIE HUMAN!!!!"

I can't move, I'm too terrified!

"STOP!!!!" Kish-kun?!

"Move out of the way Kish-kun!! This isn't your fight! This is between me and that human there!!"

"Stop it Da-ku! I won't let you hurt her!"

"Kish-kun you've gotten soft and it shows. You shouldn't be defending this human. You know what will happen if Deep Blue finds out you are. He'll have you killed in a second without a second thought. If you don't want me to tell him you had better get out of the way."

"Go ahead; I'm not going to move! I don't care what you say or do I'm not moving!" Kish-kun risking his life for me! That's not right!

"What has gotten into you Kish-kun? Why are you defending her? Before you met her you hated humans, what's gotten into you?" What does she mean?! And why is she tearing up?!

"Da-ku leave, you aren't welcomed here. Just leave."

"Not until I've done what I came here for!"

"Get out of here! If you don't I'll be forced to hurt you!"

"Fine! But I will finish this one way or another!" I'm scared of her.....

"Kish-kun, what did she mean by you hating humans?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not important."

"Okay...." He's afraid to tell me something, but what could it be?

"Let me take you back."

"Okay." He's distant, I hope he's okay....I wonder what Pai-san said to him....

I wonder what's going to happen next then again if I think about it too much something bad probably will happen. I just wish I knew what was bothering Kish-kun, maybe it's the fact that he likes me and he's not supposed to....I just wonder....

**How was that? I'm enjoying this a lot. This fanfic is more planned out than the other one was or should I say is lols. Well I can't think of anything important or worthwhile to say so yeah....that's it nya~**


	9. A date I hope I never forget

**HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIS ME!!!!! ^-^ lols had too! Well not much really to say, other than this: I LIKE TO WRITE, ROLE PLAY, KISH, AND CHEESE! That is all lols joking around, but seriously, how's the story? I'm busy trying to work on it, sadly I can't seem to work on this and publish it until Dari gives me her approval.....ughs not fair! Well other than that I guess that's it nya~**

**My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew**

By: Kitty ^-^

**Chapter 9: A date I hope I never forget**

I'm in a rut. I go to work, I fight Kish-kun, I come back and go to bed exhausted. I want something to do other than what I do EVERYDAY! I don't like having to fight Kish-kun; I haven't learned anything of use about the Mews. I do know that Ichigo has a boyfriend, which surprises me.

I'm bored still...what to do, what to do...I can't think of anything! Lying on this bed is torture, it's my day off but there's nothing I can do.

"Hamako-chan you awake?" Why wouldn't I be? Oh yeah....on my days off I sleep, oops.

(Imagine her having a smile with an anime sweat drop on the side of her head)

"Yeah I'm awake why?" Why is Kish-kun asking me that? Does he wanna do something with me today?

"Well I was wondering if maybe.....you and I could go somewhere today."

"Um...where was it that you were thinking..." I'm blushing, it's a good thing Kish-kun isn't in here to see me.

"Well, how about the park?" I may not be able to see him but I have a feeling he's blushing too.

"Okay. That would be fun!" I'm glad he's offering this to me.

"Great, would you like to go now?" I'm so happy he's asking me out on a date!

"Um...is it okay if I get ready?" I'm well, still in my pj's. I'm THAT lazy on my days off.

"Okay, I'll be waiting out here for you then."

I'm so happy! I'd better pick out the right clothes. Hmmm how about my cute shirt Kish-kun gave me on the first day I arrived. I think that would be appropriate since it's something he gave me along with the bear. I love this top because it's so cute! I love how it's a belly shirt but not revealing. I love the cute little chibi tiger on it; I love the color of the shirt; it's a beautiful blue-silver. I'm glad he gave me this shirt.

Now for something for a bottom....maybe I should wear my shorts. Nah, they wouldn't go well with the top's blue-silver color. Maybe I should just wear the outfit Kish-kun gave me....that would probably make him happy; yeah I'll do it! I'll wear my cute chibi tiger shirt with the cute skirt he gave me; which of course has chibi tigers all around the bottom of the skirt!

Sometimes I wish this skirt had a tail, then that would be so cute! I would love it if it had a tiger tail and oh my gosh if I had CUTE TIGER EARS TO MATCH IT! That would be sooooooooooooooooooooo cute!!!!!! I wonder what Kish-kun would say if he heard me talking about that....I'm blushing with all these ideas!!! I should calm down before my ears and tail pop out.

"Okay Kish-kun I'm ready." I still can't calm down about all of the cuteness.

"Uh Hamako-chan, why are your ears and tail out?" Dang it.

"Oops sorry. I was just thinking about how cute it would be if my skirt had a tiger tail to match it. And if I had a pair of tiger ears to go with this outfit as well. Sorry." I feel embarrassed right now.

"Oh I see. That would be cute." Kish-kun is smiling!!!! Oh so cute!!!! I love his smile!!!!

"Yeah it would be. Now my actual ears and tail are out and well frankly I think that would be a bad thing if people asked about them. I kinda don't want people to start petting my ears that would just be plain awkward."

"Yeah that would be awkward. I'll let you calm down and then we can go to the park." Kish-kun is so nice; I just love how he can be so kind to me.

"Thanks, I hope I can calm down soon." Just take a deep breath, just a deep breath. Clear your mind.....YAY IT WORKED! MY EARS ARE DOWN!

"There you go. Now no more ears!" Kish-kun's smile. It makes me melt I love it!

"Yeah! Let's go then." I just love being near Kish-kun, and this is going to be nice. A nice day with Kish-kun at the park.

"Okay."

I love the nice breeze there is. It's making my hair lift up and wave, it's a nice feeling.

"It's a nice day out. I love how my hair just flows in the breeze." I must sound stupid but, I don't really care right now.

"It's a nice breeze." Kish-kun is the best; he doesn't care if I sound like a moron that's what I like about him.

I hope no one asks if Kish-kun is an alien that would just make everything so much more awkward for me.

"Mommy look at that guy over there!" Dang it some little kid just saw Kish-kun.

"Crap, I forgot to hide my ears."

"You think?" I shouldn't be acting like this but he should have remembered.

"Yeah I should have remembered. I feel stupid. Well I have a lie to cover up this. It usually works."

"And what would that be Kish-kun?" I'm curious of what he is thinking.

"I say that I'm cosplaying."

"Clever. I wouldn't have thought of that at all. Does it always work?"

"Usually, I've had one person try to yank my ear off. That was painful." Ouch that really had to hurt.

"I'm sorry Kish-kun. I wish that didn't happen."

"Mister Sir, why do you have those big elf ears?" Go away little brat of a kid!

"I'm pretending to be an elf." That sounds so weird....dang it kid just go away!

"Why?" Can that kid read my mind?!

"Because I feel like it." Oh okay he can't....I'm acting kind of stupid....

"Why?" Dang it kid leave him alone.

"Because I can and feel like it. Where's your mother?"

"Over there." Then go over there!

"I would think your mother would want you with her then." Kish-kun is being so kind yet I can tell he wants this kid to leave us alone.

"Bye bye weird Mister Sir." I wanna strangle that kid!

"What a pain. I should probably try and hide my ears before another kid asks about them."

"Yeah that would be a smart move. Um how are you going to though? I mean we aren't back home how are you going to hide them?"

"Well I could go and get a hat and come back with it on, how's that sound?"

"Okay come back soon please Kish-kun." I'm blushing only because he appreciates my opinion.

"I will." And he's gone. Thankfully no one saw him teleporting away.

I hope Pai-san doesn't have to enforce the rules, if he does that will mean I'll probably have to run away or have to die, or worse Kish-kun will be killed! I hope that doesn't happen. I wouldn't want him to get hurt. I love Kish-kun and if he gets hurt because of me I'll feel really horrible.

"Hello there." Huh? Who's that?! Is that Da-ku? It sounds just like her!

"Da-ku show yourself!"

"Hah you think I'm her?! Stupid girl, I'm not her, I'm her sister Keimei." Oh joy yet another alien that probably hates me.

"And what did I do to you?" Probably the same stupid thing.

"Nothing, I'm here to tell you that my sister will do everything in her power to kill you. So if I were you I'd keep my guard up most of the time if not all of the time." Why would she warn me? I'm confused, why would Da-ku's so called, "sister" help me? That makes little to no sense.

"Um...okay..." I think she's gone....

"I'm back!"

"Aaahh! Oh it's you Kish-kun...." I really have issues with being scared....dang it! My ears and tail are out!

"Oops sorry...um...you know that your ears and tail?"

"Yeah....I'm thankful that there aren't any people around to see them."

"Yeah that would be bad if someone saw them."

"Thanks Kish-kun." I'm so grateful for Kish-kun, he's always helping me and being kind and everything.

"Um for what might I ask?" He's so funny; I just love it when I confuse him because he has the most adorable face.

"Everything really." He's still confused and it's still so adorable!

"What do you mean? I'm confused." Such a cute confused look! So cute! I'm blushing now, I really don't care!

"Well first off, when I came here you and Pai-san helped me. You well were always there for me and you still are. Kish-kun you like me for who I am even though I don't know how or why you could. You protected me from a fight that I was probably going to lose my life at. You well, are so nice, kind, wonderful in every way that I can't seem to understand why you of all people could actually like a person like me."

"The reason I like you is because of who you are. Hamako-chan you are different from any other person I know of. You aren't afraid of me; you don't seem to worry about showing how you feel around me. You make me feel special, it's because of you that I like you."

"Really? That's so sweet." I must control my tail! I wanna wag it so much right now!

"I'm glad you like that." Kish-kun's wonderful smile is winking at me! I'm so glad that he and I are a couple. Just knowing that Kish-kun likes me, cares about me, worries about me, protects me and everything else, and makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world. I wonder if my life could be any better. I hope it doesn't get worse, with my luck that will happen.

"Why wouldn't I like that Kish-kun?" Must resist urge to wag tail.

"I just thought maybe it would be cheesy or something to that effect."

"It's not cheesy in anyway shape or form. It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." I can't hold back wagging my tail much longer....must resist!!!

"Thanks and why are you wagging your tail?" Dang it I couldn't hold back.

"Well I do that whenever I'm happy or excited or something along those lines." I'm so embarrassed right now it's ridiculous.

"Oh okay. It's cute." I'm glad he thinks that! It makes me happier!!!

Uh...he's hugging me YAYAYAYAYAY!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!! I'm blushing extremely but happy! I just wanna hug Kish-kun tighter! I shouldn't though since I don't want to hurt him or anything.

"Thank you Hamako-chan for everything you have done. You don't know how much you mean to me."

"You're welcome." He's so nice! I'm so grateful for being able to be with him, I hope I never have to leave his side.

**How did you like that chapter? I hope you guys are enjoying this, since now I'm not going to have Dari check my work because I'm tired of her taking so long and plus I'm going to probably quit writing. I might continue but, if I stop yeah just ask me why I'll tell you the reasons. Well that was this chapter I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't well whatever. Yeah that's it nya~**


	10. Does Shirogane Know!

**Hey guys, well I'm bored out of my mind. I love writing and you know what? I'm not going to stop I'm going to continue just I'm not going to listen to some people because they think I'm doing something wrong or whatever. If you think something is bad go ahead and say it, you know what I'll do? I'll ignore it! I'm tired of hearing about a freaking "Mary Sue" if I had made one it was by accident! I don't give a freaking crap about if my character is one if it is, so what?! I'm doing the god dang best to write! I'm making this for fun, if I didn't then why would I be making it? I've posted this so others can see my work; I want others to read it. I don't want to be the only one to read my work. I know there are others that feel just like that, if you are reading this and feel this way please say so. I'm sorry for writing this giant message before the story I just really had to say it. If you don't read this well, I'm sorry, I was only trying to express and explain why I'm making my fanfics. Well I'm done with my ranting, so to say, on with the story now.**

**My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew**

By: Kitty ^-^

**Chapter 10: Does Shirogane Know about me working with the Aliens?!**

Boredom has struck me yet again! I'm at work bored out of my freaking mind. Ichigo's annoying me less thankfully, Pudding has been trying to avoid running over me again...she still does occasionally. I haven't seen Lettuce much; I'm trying to figure out why. The others are worried she might have gotten taken but then she shows up.

I'm kind of skeptical about her right now.

Every time she comes in she seems to be either blushing, out of it, or she's just out of it or blushing. She says she's busy and is sorry for being late, yet when I look at her she seems to not really care or that's what I think. What do I know about Lettuce? I know nothing about her so I can't judge her.

It's almost time for me to leave! I'm so excited! I love getting out of this cafe, it's so well...I don't know how to describe the feeling I have towards it other than, hatred.

"Hamako get over here." Dang it Shirogane!!!

"What for?" I hate having to stay any longer than I absolutely have to.

"Just get over here now!" He is such a nagging pain in my butt!

"Fine...I hate this." I hate him too!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Joy he's annoying me with his nagging tone of voice again!

"You are such a freaking annoying pain!" Oops...I just said that out loud....I'm stupid...

"Yeah I know it. Just get over here now!" He's such a pain.

"Whatever. What the heck do you want now?" I don't want to be here I want out of this cafe!!

"I'm curious about you. After you leave where do you go?" Why is he asking this?

"I go home duh, where else would I go?"

"But where is that? Where do you live?" Why the heck does he want to know?

"I live in a place. Can I leave now?"

"But where is that "place" you say you live in?" Why is he interrogating me?!

"Why the heck do you want to know? Are you trying to freaking stalk me?! If you are I'll have the cops on your case so fast you won't know what hit you!" He's really freaking me out....

"I'm just wondering because when I go to check on all of the pendants, yours seems to be in a different dimension. Why is that?" Oh no....

"What are you talking about?" I must not let him know that I live with Kish-kun!!!

"I'm wondering if you are living here on Earth or somewhere else." Oh no please say he hasn't figured it out!!!!

"Why wouldn't I live on Earth?! I'm a human aren't I?!"

"That doesn't mean you live on Earth. If I am right, you are staying with the aliens and working for them." Oh no....

"Why the heck would I work for the aliens?! They're the bad guys!!! They want the Earth!! I won't let that happen!!"

"Then you won't have a problem taking one of the others to your house." Great he's going to freaking find out!!!

"Why do you care where I live?!"

"Because you are never here on Earth after work!!"

"WHO ARE YOU?! ARE YOU MY FREAKING MOTHER?! OR ARE YOU A FREAKING STALKER?! LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!!! IF I WANNA DO SOMETHING THEN I CAN!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE PET!!!"

"So you are working for the aliens!!!"

"Why are you freaking assuming that?!" I'm dead....he found out....or at least he's saying he knows....

"I'm out of here!!!"

I can't stand being near him!! I hate him so much!!! I bet the others are following me...I can't go back if I do they'll know I'm with Kish-kun! It's not fair!! I can't go anywhere!!

Where do I go?! I'm nervous the others will find out about me....I can't let that happen!!! I just can't! I'm just so worried about what will happen if they find out....what will happen to me?! Will they hurt me?! What if everything I know is a lie?! I'm so confused! I don't know what to do!!

It's been a few hours, I'm guessing, since I left work. I know I've been crying and I don't know for how long but it feels like forever. I haven't been sure if I'm being followed or what. I can't tell because I'm so worked up my senses are all screwed up! I hope no one followed me because I was acting strange and they would have thought I was crazy or maybe they would have realized that I'm with Kish-kun!!

I'm so worried; I don't know what to do! I'm scared too. I feel like I'm going to burst into tears again, but I mustn't let that happen! I wish Kish-kun was here....I'm about to cry again......

**End! Joking! That's just the end of this chapter! Well I'm glad to have gotten so much done. I'm really, EXTREMELY sorry for all of the other chapters not being put up, and what they say in the bold. I was working on those about maybe 2 or so months ago lols. I'm really sorry for the ranting in the beginning I just really had to vent it. I was thinking about quitting a while ago but then I realized that would be stupid. I'm not trying to be rude or anything to anyone but I think the changes that I was "supposed" to make when I was working with my partner, was basically them saying that they were jealous. IF I'M WRONG SORRY!!!! It just seemed that way so yeah that's it for this chapter ^-^ nya~**


	11. Found and in Trouble

**HELLO PEOPLES!!!! I like the caps lock....^-^ I'm having trouble not typing in the way I do when I'm role playing with my friend. The thing is my character is a kitten right now and so yeah she talks different than she normally does lols so yeah. I'm bored out of my mind and mad cause my other computer is probably broken. I'm writing this on Thursday March 18th of 2010. So it's bad cause I'm worried I'll lose everything on it. Thankfully I'm using my school laptop for this ^-^ YAY FOR BEING SOMEWHAT SMART!!! *dancing cause I is somewhat smart* ^-^ Well in the last chapter Hamako thinks that Ryou Shirogane found out that she's working with the aliens. That's not a good thing. What will happen to Hamako? Is she being followed? Am I being stupid in writing all this? ^-^ Well lols had to well read on please! *still dancing* nya~**

**My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew**

By: Kitty ^-^

**Chapter 11: Found and in Trouble**

Where am I? I've been out here for about a day and I still don't know where I am! I'm sure now no one is following me now. If someone was then I would know it. I'm so confused and scared. I'm lost in a freaking city! I feel pathetic. I should know where I am but I don't.

"Hello miss." Who's that?!"Huh?!""I said, "Hello miss." Would you like a gift for a special someone?"

"No thank you." I don't have any money nor do I trust this person.

"I'm sure a pretty girl like you has a special person that you would love to give something to."

"No thank you. I'm sorry but I must get going." I can't stay around this person any longer!

I'm glad I'm away from that person....I never knew how dangerous a city could be!

"Hamako?" Is that?! No it can't be! Zakuro?!

"Zakuro?!"

"What are you doing? Where have you been?"

"Uh...I'm not sure really on both questions."

"Well where have you been? You know Shirogane's been wondering where you are?"

"Why should he worry about me?! I'm just in his way! All he thinks is that I'm working for the freaking aliens! Why the heck would I?!" I must sound like a little bratty girl right now.

"Calm down Hamako, you don't need to yell at me. Tell me what happened."

"Well, it started, I'm guessing the other day, when Shirogane told me to go to him just before I could leave. He started on talking about how he checks our pendants to see if we are okay. He said that my pendant wasn't on Earth! He said that I was in a different dimension. I yelled at him saying that would be impossible since I live here on Earth. I'm human aren't I?! He said that I must be working for the aliens! I yelled back saying things like, "Why would I?! I don't want them to take the Earth!" I just got into a mood and then I ran off."

"Well then. I'm shocked that all of that happened. Are you okay now? Did anyone hurt you?"

"I'm fine, no one hurt me."

"Good, where do you live?"

"Why does everyone care?! Why does everyone have to know where I freaking live?!"

"Calm down if you don't want to tell me that's fine. I was just wondering so that way I could help you out."

"Sorry it's just I don't like it that everyone wants to know where I live.....why does it matter?"

"Well what if you got taken by the aliens? What if someone was at your house? Shirogane is just wanting to make sure none of us gets hurt." I never thought of that.....but why is it that Zakuro knows what to say?

"Why does he care about me?"

"He cares about you because you're a Mew Mew and we're supposed to save the world."

"And?! Why do I have to do it?! What if I don't want to?! What if I want to do something else!? What if I don't believe that the aliens are evil?!"

"Then that's your opinion. If you want to believe all that then okay. I'm not here to antagonize you. I'm only trying to help you."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm really sorry Zakuro." I must have sounded cruel.

"It's okay, you felt threatened I understand. Why don't you go home and talk with whomever you are staying with? I think that will help calm you down, I'll tell the others that you needed the day off."

"Thank you Zakuro. I'm sorry for making you do that." I don't want her to help me like this. I should go to work.

"It's okay, you need to understand that everyone is only here to help you. No one will will hurt you unless you make them want to. That's why Shirogane wonders where you are, he wants to make sure everyone is safe, and if one of us isn't he sends the others to help them because we care."

"Thank you." I don't know what else to say really. I'm grateful that she's doing this for me it's just I don't know why anyone would....

"No problem. Now go home and rest up. I'll see you tomorrow." Zakuro is so kind to me, she knows just what to say.

"Goodbye thank you." I'm glad I can go home back to Kish-kun....I wonder if he's worried....I hope I don't get yelled at or anything....I bet Kish-kun might yell, or at least Pai-san will. Why is it always me that gets in all the trouble?

I hope Kish-kun will find me....I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have just run off like that. I should have just stood my ground or at least not run into the city and get lost.

"There you are!" Huh? What was that? Better yet, who was that?

"I was looking all over for you!!" Is that Kish-kun?

"Where were you?! I was worried sick about you!! Hamako-chan are you listening to me?!" It is....

"Sorry...." I can't face him. I just can't.

"Where were you?!" I don't want to tell him but...I have to...and I don't want to!!!

"Lost....can we go home please?" I can't look at him. I can't let him see how stupid and dirty I look.

"Okay, but you're going to have to tell me everything that happened! I got so worried!" He sounds too worried...I don't want him to have to worry about me!

Thankfully we're back now...I don't want to talk about what happened.

"Hamako-chan what happened? Why didn't you come home? I was so worried that something bad had happened to you. I was worried Pai might have enforced the rules and had some other aliens track you down and kill you! Please tell me. If you want some time alone first of course you can have it just tell me."

"I need to be alone sorry Kish-kun." I don't want to talk about it but I'll have to sooner or later.

"Okay. Just let me know when you want to talk. Please don't ever scare me like this again."

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you later..." I can't stay here any longer.

I'm glad to have left just then...I'm so sorry for talking to Kish-kun the way I did, it's just I had to. What should I do now? I can't tell everything to Kish-kun, if he knew about what I said he would flip at me! Then again if I don't tell him Shirogane can figure out that I'm helping Kish-kun, so far it seems as if it's a lose-lose 's not fair!!! I'm probably going to lose Kish-kun or at least I'm probably going to be found out! It's not fair!!! What the heck am I going to do? Am I going to have to tell Kish-kun and have him yell or am I going to have to get yelled at by Shirogane? I'm doomed either way...

**I know that this chapter was short but I'm having troubles cause of what happened on Thursday March 18th 2010. That night was hard on me. If you really want to know just send me a message and I'll tell you. Other than that nothing much nya~**


	12. Explaining what happened

**PEOPLES!!!!! ^-^ I just really freaking had to do that lols! ^-^ I hope you guys are enjoying the story. ^-^ Well that's it really nya~**

**My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew**

By: Kitty ^-^

**Chapter 12: Explaining what happened**

I wonder how long I've been in here....I bet it's been an hour at least or it feels like it....what am I going to do? I don't know if I should tell Kish-kun about what happened yet he wants me to tell him. What if he gets mad at me?! I don't want him mad at me that would make it worse than it already is. Then again if I don't tell him he'll find out and be even madder. Why is it that I'm in this situation?I had better go talk with Kish-kun he'll want to know what happened; even if I don't really want to tell him; if I lie to him he'll figure it out, if I don't then I'm better off since he won't get even madder than he absolutely has to.

"Kish-kun I'm ready to talk...." I don't want to talk but I know I have to. Thankfully he stayed outside of my room.

"Okay, what happened? I was so worried about you." Why does he worry so much about me? I don't get it; all I am is just someone who gets in the way. I'm not that important to anyone or at least that's how I feel.

"Why were you worried? I don't see what you have to worry about. I'm not important to anything here. I haven't gotten much if any information about the Mew Mews. I'm just getting in the way of everyone here. I don't see what the point of worrying about me is."

"You don't get why I worry do you? I don't see anything wrong with you; I see the good parts only nothing else. You aren't useless, you don't get in the way, you are important, you have given us plenty of information about the Mew Mews; maybe not directly but indirectly you have. I was worried about you because I love you, and if you got hurt I would hate myself and I wouldn't be able to look at another girl the same."

"Really?" I can't believe my ears. Did he just say that he wouldn't look at another girl the same?!

"Yes, now can we talk about what happened to you? I would really like to know what happened."

"Well it all started the other day...."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I can't believe I told him what happened....and he's not mad.

"Yeah. You don't think he, he meaning Shirogane, found out do you?"

"I'm not sure, but it is possible he has. It wouldn't surprise me any if he has."

"Why is that Kish-kun?" Am I that bad at acting?

"Well you said like on the first day that you acted like you knew the information before. It's completely possible that he saw that."

"Oh, that would be bad. I don't want him to find out because if the Mew Mews found out then they could hurt me. And we both know how powerful they are."

"Yeah they are very powerful. If they do try and hurt you then you'll just have to fight with us from then on."

"Okay....I guess I can do that. It's just weird if I have to fight with you because I'm so used to fighting you. Do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah, it will be hard but you know something?" I wonder what he means.

"Depends on what you mean." What could he be talking about?

"Well whenever I go to attack you I try to make sure the attack is at the lowest."

"Really? Why? I'm strong too. I can take attacks!" Is he trying to make me feel as if I can't fight?!

"I know but I don't want to hurt you that's why. I hate seeing you in pain. It hurts me to see you hurt."

"Thanks but you don't have to hold back. I can fight just as well as the other girls. Do Pai-san and Taruto lower their attacks?"

"Somewhat, they don't lower them to the lowest, but they don't use full power." I wonder why they do that.

"Why don't they use full power?"

"They want to test the Mew Mews. Pai is gathering data from all of the fights and is noticing a pattern. He is hoping that if he can see the pattern in their fighting style we might be able to defeat them just enough to talk with them. Taruto is doing it because Pai told him to, and I'm doing it because I don't want to hurt you Hamako-chan."

"Oh, and thanks Kish-kun." I don't know what else to really say to him.

"No problem Hamako-chan, I would do anything for you."

"Thanks that means a lot to me." He is so sweet to me, it makes me feel so special yet also makes me feel kind of well unable to do what I want. He seems to think that I can't do some things and it's not true.

I don't know what I should do now or even what I should say now....

"You okay Hamako-chan? You look like you're about to fall over and sleep. You need to rest up?"

"Yeah I could use some time to sleep....I'm getting tired..." I can't seem to keep my eyes open that well....must stay awake...must.....stay....a...wake.....

**Sorry this chapter was short...I didn't know what to do with it that much sorry! But I have some ideas for the next chapter! ^-^ ENJOY IT PLEASE!!! ^-^ nya~**


	13. Dealing with the Pain of Loving Kishkun

**Hey guys, I think you'll like this chapter. In this chapter Hamako is on her day off again and it's been a year since she had gotten trapped in the show. Now she hears Pai and Deep Blue talking again but this time it's different. Keep reading to find out what I mean ^-^ nya~**

**My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew**

By: Kitty ^-^

**Chapter 13: Dealing with the Pain of Loving Kish-kun**

Okay now it's been a full year since I arrived and I'm so happy! I've gone through a lot in the past year.

First off I arrived her not knowing anything, then I find out that I have white tiger DNA in my body, which is pretty freaking awesome! Next I learn about Kish-kun's and the others' plan about the Earth and stuff. Then I meet the Mew Mews, who frankly annoy me! Then after all of that I get challenged to a fight with some random alien girl who hates my guts! It's ridiculous that I have gone through all of that but yet there was more to it. Next I think Shirogane has found out about me helping Kish-kun but I'm not sure. After that I run away and get lost. I'm still not sure how I managed that, nor do I frankly want to know. I'm grateful that Kish-kun didn't get mad at me when I told him what happened instead he was kind and caring. He understood how I felt and knew the right words to help me feel better.

All of that has happened to me in the past year, it's amazing really. I can't believe that my life has been so hectic since I first got here. I'm glad that life isn't that boring, but I really wonder what Pai-san is doing. Maybe I'll go see him, and talk with him; even if he doesn't really like me.

I wonder what he'll say when he sees me! This will be lots of fun! I can't wait to see his reaction! I wonder if he'll be mad or if he'll just glare at me until I leave or maybe he'll actually talk with me and not yell! I seriously doubt that though. I should be coming up to where he hides out all the time.

"How is the girl?" Huh? Wait a minute...isn't that the voice Pai-san was talking to once before?!

"I'm worried that Kish has gotten too attached to her and the same with her to him." That's Pai-san's voice I know that for sure.

"Dang and he was one of my best too." That other guy's voice is so familiar.....

"I know. Sadly I'm afraid of enforcing the rules on him, but I know that I should. What do you think I should do Master Deep Blue?"

"It might be a good idea to enforce them. I don't want to see him being tortured but if that is the only way to get him to stop liking that human then we must."

"Okay, I'll go and get Kish and have him sent home." OH NO! NO THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! KISH-KUN CAN'T BE SENT AWAY! NO!! I'VE GOT TO WARN HIM!!!

But where is Kish-kun?! I don't know where he could be!! He's in trouble and it's all MY fault!!! If he gets hurt because he loves me then....I don't want to know! I can't let him get hurt!!!! I've got to find him and tell him about what I just heard!

What if I'm too late?! What if Pai-san has already taken him?! Then Kish-kun will be gone for good! I can't let that happen! I won't let it happen! I've got to help Kish-kun before it's too late!

I've got to get to him! I've got to get to him!!

"Why are you running around Hamako?" Oh no that's Pai-san's voice.

"I feel like it." I must lie or else he'll find out that I know!

"Why do you look so worried? Is something wrong?" Yeah you wanting to KILL Kish-kun!!!

"I do? I don't know why I would look that way. I'm just fine." I mustn't let him know that I know he's wanting to kill Kish-kun!

"Okay. Well carry on then." He doesn't know great!!!

Finally I'm here! I'm at Kish-kun's room, I hope he's in there.....

"Kish-kun are you in there?" I hope he is.

"Hamako-chan?" Good he's coming to the door.

"What are you doing here? Why do you look so pale?!" He looks worried about me but I'm more worried about him!

"We have to talk in your room!" I can't believe I just blurted that out.

"Uh okay....calm down first, please."

"I'm sorry but I can't we have got to talk now!" I'm trying my hardest not to be rude but it's hard since I'm so worried about his safety!!

"Okay, okay. Come on in, let's talk then." I'm so worried and yet he doesn't know why I am!!

"Listen, I heard something very bad and it's about you!" I don't want to have him hurt I must tell him!!

"What? What's wrong Hamako-chan?"

"I heard Pai-san talking to a guy I'm guessing his name is Deep Blue, but they were talking about having to enforce the rules and have you taken back to your planet to be tortured!!!!" I must sound crazy right now but frankly I don't care. I only care about Kish-kun's safety and nothing else.

"What?! You're joking right?!"

"I wish I was. You've got to do something or else you'll be taken!" I don't want him to leave my side but if it means he'll be safe then so be it.

"Thank you for telling me this.....I don't want to have to leave but....I'm not going to be able to stay here on Earth. It's inevitable for me to go back to my planet and be tortured. I wish there was some other way but sadly there isn't. I know it doesn't seem fair but it's how it must be. Just remember this Hamako-chan, I have always loved you and I always will. They will have trouble breaking me from my love for you." He's so worried....I can see it in his eyes.

"Isn't there a way for you to trick them?" I really hope he can.

"What do you mean?" He's so worried that he isn't thinking properly...

"I mean can't you just act like you don't love me around them? Is that possible?" I hope it is.

"Maybe....but that would most likely mean I would have to act that way around you when I'm with them."

"I don't care, I want you to be safe more than my happiness Kish-kun." I really do...if he ever got hurt because he loves me, that would make me feel as if it was my fault.

"Okay Hamako-chan but when I'm not around them and we're alone I promise I won't act that way." I don't want to have him do this but I know it's the only way for him to stay.

"Okay...but please Kish-kun don't let them hurt you, if they do....it'll make me feel as if it's my fault! I don't want that to happen."

"I promise I won't let them hurt me." I'm so grateful that he's able to hug me now even if it's the last one for a long time; maybe even forever but I don't care.

"Thank you so much...I love you so much Kish-kun and I'm sorry this has to happen...." I mustn't cry...I mustn't cry!!!

"I love you too Hamako-chan, I love you too." He's petting my hair...it's so.....so caring. I can't hold back my tears much longer. I must hold them back!!

"Kish-kun I think I can hear Pai-sa...I mean Pai coming!!" I can't call him Pai-san anymore not after what he said!

"Okay, I love you but I'm sorry to do this."

"Owwww!!" I can't believe he pushed me!

"Stupid human, I can't believe you actually fell for my act! You are just like the others!" I know he's just saying this to make Pai believe that he doesn't love me but it still hurts! I can't hold back my tears any longer.

"Just like a human! You're crying just like one!" I hate how he's being so mean!

"Do my ears deceive me? Did I just hear Kish just tell the human girl that he hates her?" Pai is so full of himself! He thinks that just because I'm a human makes it wrong for Kish-kun to love me!

"No Pai, you're hearing it just fine. I can't believe at how stupid she fell for it." I know Kish-kun is just trying to trick Pai but it still hurts to hear him say that about me.

"So you were just tricking her?" Pai just had to snort at that comment! That jerk!

"I would have thought that you were actually infatuated with her. I'm glad to hear that I was wrong, because I was going to have to take you back to our home planet for falling in love with a HUMAN." I knew I heard him right! I hate Pai!! I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM!!!!!!

"Why would I be so stupid as to fall in love with _HER_? I'm an alien, and she's not, it's simple logic Pai. You know as well as I that it's wrong and stupid to fall in love with a human. I'm not as dumb as you think I am Pai. I'm actually a lot smarter than you give me credit." Kish-kun sound so confident in himself, it's almost as if he's not the same Kish-kun that I know and love.

"I wasn't sure Kish! How would I know what goes on in you're perverted little mind?!" Did Pai just call Kish-kun a PERVERT?!?!!

"Do we have to get into the yelling about me NOT being a PERVERT?! I'm not one and you know it! You're just jealous that I got someone to actually fall in love with me!" Nice comeback Kish-kun! I'm kinda enjoying this.

"Oh really? Why would I be jealous of _YOU_?! You got yourself in trouble with Deep Blue-sama! I would NEVER be jealous of anyone who was **STUPID** enough to make Deep Blue-sama mad!" Who's this Deep Blue-sama person?

"Oh shut up Pai!" This is getting kind of scary now......

"Kish get over here!!!" I don't like this!!

"NO!!!" Oh my gosh!! Kish-kun just summoned his swords!!

"Kish what are you doing?!" Pai sounds as worried as I am!

"Oh nothing really...." WHAT?!!?!

He has me by the throat with his swords, he's really scaring me now!

"What are you doing?!?! You can't kill her!!" Please Kish-kun!!

"Oh and why not? You know we don't need her! She's a human!" I hate how he said that!! He sounds like he doesn't care about anyone but himself and it's scaring me!

"You know right well we do need her! If you kill her Deep Blue-sama will kill you!" Kish-kun, please don't kill me!! Please!! I don't care if you can't read my mind!!

"Oh will he now?" That was scarier!!! He sounded like....well.....like he just slithered that out!

"You know he will!! Stop playing stupid! You know we need her and if you kill her Deep Blue-sama will make your life so miserable you'll wish you had never been alive!!"

"Pai, why would I kill her when I know we do?! I'm just showing her and you that I'm not afraid to kill her in an instant. I'm not going to kill her but if we have to, I will." WHAT?!!?! KILL ME?!?!?!?!?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!!?!?!

"Okay, okay, stop it. You don't need to kill her so stop it!" I don't like this....I swear I'm going to faint.....I....I.......

**How was that chapter? I'm so sorry for not being able to update.....school.....and well....I'm trying to write more chapters before I update....I wanna be able to get more chapters up at once. I hope that isn't a problem since I prefer to have more than one chapter up at a time. I think it helps the reader to continue to read if they get more chapters at once. I don't know if that's true but I don't care I like how I'm putting the chapters up in a bunch so to say. I'm glad to read the reviews by everyone. Thank you to my friend RyokoUeda, for your great review. Since you are older than me it means a lot because I'm not the best writer. Oh and everyone, I'm sorry to say this but, Accidental Love has been cancelled. I'm going to rewrite it but I will keep the original up so that way you can read it, but I'm not going to continue it. I would love for everyone to help me with it, give me ideas, anything. I will gladly put your name in the story at the beginning saying that you helped me. Oh and sorry for this long paragraph ^-^" I get carried away sometimes. Well I hope you liked this chapter nya~**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Sorry guys, but ****"My Life Turned into Tokyo Mew Mew"**** has been put on hold. It hasn't been cancelled, it's just not going to be worked on for a long while until I get rid of my stupid evil writer's block. I am however still working on the rewrite of ****"Accidental Love"****. The rewrite has been pretty much redone so much that it's going to be pretty much a new story altogether. My friend and I are making a series in a sense. She's writing a story about a character, then I write the rewrite, then we do a combined version, and possibly another. So it'll be a while until I can come up with an idea for "MLTINTOTMM" sorry guys.**


	15. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note number 2**

**Sorry guys, yet again I have to rewrite another fanfic. This one isn't going to be changed as much, but I'm going to keep it up, so PLEASE insult it or critize it as freaking much as you want. I need to see what needs to be fixed so I can do a better job on the rewrite. Thank you again, and this time I will be having some help with it. True Colours is going to be helping me out, because she's really nice and she ROCKS beyond freaking belief, *continues to rant about how epic she is for about 2 more hours***

**Kisshu: Can you just shut up now so you can continue?**

**Yeah, sorry…*anime sweat drop* Well as I was saying, True Colours is going to help me because she's nice and she's an amazing author. She'll be editing the story, and she might even help me with a bit of the story plot. So hopefully this time I won't stink. I know that I'm having to rewrite a lot, it's because when I started these stories, I was in school and I wasn't thinking about a plot. So this time I'm going to plot this one out.**

**If you guys have any ideas for writing but you can't seem to write it, I can try to help or if you want me to write about anything related to Tokyo Mew Mew or Shugo Chara, (still watching it, but I'm almost done) I can try to write it. If you have a plot line that you want, but it's not all detailed, we can write it together. I'll be glad to, this is just a hobby for me, but I do want to become an author, slightly.**

**I want to be a professional manga author, so I need to be a better author in stories. So I'm sorry that this author's note is really long and slightly off topic some, but I had to tell you guys. From now on I'll plan my stories more, but if I do get an idea for a oneshot, I'll write it. Give me ideas all you want, so yeah. Sorry again. Hope you forgive me nya~**


End file.
